Operación propuesta de amor
by SuzyFei09
Summary: Siempre fueron los mejores amigos. Desde primaria, secundaria, preparatoria, hasta la universidad. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero nunca se lo dijo. Él nunca estuvo enamorada de ella, pero ahora sí. Ahora que ella había encontrado a otro.
1. Chapter 1

**Operación propuesta de amor**

**Resumen: **

**Siempre fueron los mejores amigos. Desde primaria, secundaria, preparatoria, hasta la universidad. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero nunca se lo dijo. Él nunca estuvo enamorada de ella, pero ahora sí. Ahora que ella había encontrado a otro.**

**~Pareja: Sasusaku.  
~Declaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen es una obra increíble de ****Masashi Kishimoto. **

******~Autora: SuzyFei09**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

_Una mujer te ama.  
Ella te ama con todo su corazón  
Todos los días te sigue como una sombra  
Ella está sonriendo pero llorando en su interior_

**...**

_Sólo ven un poco más cerca  
sólo un poco.  
Cuando me acerco, te alejas  
Yo, la que te ama,  
incluso ahora, estoy a tu lado.  
Esa mujer está llorando._

_**Baek Ji Young - That Woman. **_

.

.

Estaba agotado, totalmente. Y tenía que aguantar aquel asqueroso pitido del despertador. Había tenido una magnifica noche anterior ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaban descansar ahora que si lo necesitaba? Como pudo trató de guiar su blanca mano hacia el botón de apagado de aquella cosa rechinante. Trato de buscar el botoncito rojo, pero nada. Okey no supo más que desconectar el enchufe. Por fin, silencio absoluto. Intento dormir de nuevo, pero otro fuerte sonido lo despejo de su tan querido sueño.

-¿Ahora qué? – se dijo molesto. Se levantó de la cama pesadamente. Estaba enojado ¿Acaso todos habían idealizado un plan para no dejar dormir a Sasuke Uchiha? Abrió la puerta brusca, encontrándose con una larga melena rosada y unos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

-¿Sasuke estas bien? – Dijo la chica – Naruto me contó lo que paso ayer – dijo nuevamente la chica entrando sin permiso a su hogar, dejando su abrigo tirado en el sillón de aquel pelinegro y lo miró a la cara – oh por Dios Sasuke, mira cómo te dejaron – dijo la chica. Se acercó rápidamente para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Qué tengo? – dijo el azabache secamente.

-¿Qué tienes? Mírate – rápidamente la pelirosa lo llevo casi a rastras al baño. Dejándolo justamente al frente del espejo. El pelinegro vio su rostro y se sorprendió ¿Qué mierda había sucedido la noche anterior? Tenía su labio partido al costado derecho y su ojo izquierdo morado. Se miró las manos, tenía unos leves rasguños en sus nudillos.

-¿Viste? Ahora ven para curarte – hablo de inmediato la bella pelirosa. Lo tomó del brazo y lo dirigió al sillón, lo sentó y rápidamente se puso en frente, hincada. De su bolso saco un desinfectante en spray y rápidamente le hecho a un pequeño algodón que tenía en sus manos. Con suavidad le limpio las heridas, de sus manos y cara. El Uchiha no rechistó para nada, de hecho no le dolían. Después de haber limpiado cuidadosamente cada una de sus heridas le colocó una pequeña tirita en su labio.

- listo ya está – dijo la pelirosa – ¿porque se meten en esas cosas? Preguntó ahora la pelirosa que se había dirigido a la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Se las bolsas que había traído saco pan y jugos- te traje comida para que desayunaras, conociéndote no comerías nada hasta no se sabe qué hora – bufó la pelirosa.

El Uchiha se paró. La miró detenidamente. La pelirosa había sido su amiga desde hace años. Siempre lo cuidaba, lo acompañaba, lo protegía y ni siquiera sabía el porqué, si él nunca podía ser así con ella, como lo era ella con él. La Haruno tenía una forma única de ser, y por eso cuando la conoció nunca pensó en ligar con ella. De todos sus años de amistad, nunca, pero nunca, se fijó en ella como algo más y eso lo satisfacía, no quería perderla y menos como la única persona que lo había apoyado en todas sus etapas de la vida.

Sakura lo miró y rio.

-¿Qué me ves? – dijo chistosa y haciéndose notar enojada.

-Nada, parece que has engordado Sakura – le dijo el Uchiha con intensión de molestarla.

-¿¡Que!? –Gritó la chica – eso es mentira he estado haciendo dieta, así que no puede ser eso – dijo molesta y confiada de que no había subido ni un kilo más.

- pues eso no es lo que yo noto – siguió el de los ojos negros azabaches. Vio a la chica enrojecer de la ira, se divertía. Siempre se divertía con ella cuando la hacía enojar. Le encantaba hacerla enojar. Los dos se reían, la chica estaba decidida a saltar y hacerle cosquillas pero rápidamente pudo notar a una tercera persona, a una mujer, y frenó rápidamente el acto.

Era una hermosa chica de piel morena y cabellos castaños claros, cortos y de unos bellos ojos azules. Traía una camiseta de Sasuke y se rascaba el ojo tiernamente. ¿Quién mierda era ella? Se preguntó Sasuke. Miró a Sakura. La joven había agachado la cabeza.

-No sabía que tenías visitas, Sasuke – me tengo que ir. Y lo dejo ahí con un fuerte portazo.

La joven castaña lo miró y sonrió. Pero Sasuke solo atrevió a decirle

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?

La joven chiquilla lo miró anonadada y de inmediato sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy? –le dijo coquetamente, mientras se acercaba seductora hacia el Uchiha que solo la miraba con expectación. A decir verdad el guapo Sasuke siempre se había considerado un don juan como muchos le decían. En su gran mayoría, cuando tenía alguna que otra fiesta se traía a alguna hermosa mujer que caía en sus garras seductoras. Y este era uno de esos casos. Se despertaba y se encontraba con cuan distinta mujer. La miró detenidamente, la chica era bella pero no tenía la intención de volvérsela a coger, además ni siquiera se acordaba.

-te pediría que te sacaras mi camisa, y te fueras –dijo cortante. La chica lo miró extrañado y rápidamente entendió cada una de sus palabras. Y en un acto fugaz la camisa voló por los aires, dejando a la vista aquellos redondos y grandes senos. El Uchiha la miró sorprendido. Estaba tan sorprendido que no notó el momento en que la puerta se abrió y su hermosa amiga se dejó asomar nuevamente.

-¿Pero qué mier…? – Sakura veía todo expectante. Había regresado a recoger su chaqueta que se le había quedado, llega y ve a la chica en toples. Bufó indignada- lo siento, se me había quedado esto- recogió su prenda y se la llevo furiosa. Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de explicarle la situación. Solo salió corriendo para frenar a la pelirosa que caminaba aun enojada hacía el ascensor.

-hey Sakura –gritó. Pero la joven ni se inmutó, siguió su camino. El joven se agitó el cabello complicado. Miró como su amiga se alejaba y se adentraba en el elevador. Al diablo, le explicaría más tarde.

La pelirosa no podía esperar más, necesitaba de inmediato salir de ahí. No volvería hablarle a ese Uchiha ni en mil años. Estaba enojada, y valla que lo estaba.

-Maldito Uchiha bastardo –refunfuñó entre dientes- que se pudra –terminó por decir, para salir bruscamente del cubículo.

El Uchiha se tiró cansado al sillón. Por fin había podido sacar a la chiquilla de su casa. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Esas mujeres nunca tardaban en aceptar tu proposición, pero cuando querías que se fueran eran un problema total. Miró la hora de su reloj que yacía colgado en la pared, 9:15 de la mañana. Mierda debido a todo el alboroto había olvidado la Universidad. Corrió rápidamente hacia el baño, se sacó las pocas ropas que traía y se dio una corta ducha. Se lavó lo dientes y en su habitación se puso las primeras prendas que encontró. Ya listo salió de su casa y corriendo a más no poder para salir del edificio y meterse a un coche realmente lujoso. Un deportivo gris que las chicas amaban. Pisó el acelerador fuertemente y escuchó como las ruedas rechinaron con el contacto del pavimento.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, si llego a tiempo podré llegar a la mitad de la clase. Maldita mujer desconocida, maldita Sakura. Solo me dieron problemas –dijo enojado el peli azul mientras doblaba por una esquina.

No tardó mucho en llegar. Dio gracias al poco tráfico que se desenvolvía a esas horas y salió del auto después de haberlo estacionado. Caminó rápido por los pasillos de aquella moderna universidad y entro despampanante a una de las primeras salas que se encontraban en el corredor. Como era de esperarse vio a su profesor explicando quien sabe qué cosa a sus compañeros. Y vio a sus compañeros sorprendidos por el estruendoso abrir de la puerta.

-llega tarde Señor Uchiha –habló el profesor Kakashi Hatake. Quien lo miraba con su ojo feliz, ya que el resto de su cara era cubierta por una mascarilla de enfermos.

El Uchiha lo saludó cordialmente con la cabeza y se dirigió al puesto vació que yacía al lado de su amigo Naruto Uzumaki o el "Zorro" como le decían algunos. El rubio de profundos ojos azul cielo lo miró sonriente.

-¿de nuevo? –preguntó pícaro el rubio. El Uchiha sabía a lo que se refería, pero no contesto solo le dedico una media sonrisa y le prestó atención a la clase.

La bella Haruno caminaba furiosa. No por nada toda la gente que caminaba a su paso la esquivaba. Se dirigía hacia su fiel amiga Ino. Era la única que podía aconsejarla como era debido.

Llegó a una pequeña florería, las puertas estaban cerradas así que empujó una de ellas y se encontró con un mar de flores coloridas, de todo los tipos. Vio a su amiga que creaba un hermoso ramo, quizás algún pedido de un hombre enamorado. La peli rosada suspiró, cuanto anhelaba que un hombre le llevara un ramo de rosas. La linda rubia de coleta y ojos azules le dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió a la ojiverde dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas frentona? –Preguntó la rubia aunque sabía la respuesta –espera, no me respondas ¿Uchiha no? – a lo que la Haruno asintió.

-¿Ahora que hiso ese sex simbol? –dijo divertida mientras volvía a su trabajo.

-lo encontré con una chica –hablo la pelirosa.

-¿fornicando? –preguntó la Yamanaka asustada.

-¡No! Claro que no – respondió la otra alertada.

-¿entonces?

-La muy perra esa le estaba mostrando sus voluptuosos pechos –dijo mientras se miraba sus pequeños senos – la rubia solo rio.

-Pero Sakura como te enojas por eso –dijo divertida.

-Ino tu sabes lo que siento por él –dijo Sakura apenada.

-obvio que lo sé. No por algo estuvimos enojadas por ese bombón.

-Exacto, pero por lo menos pudiste olvidarlo y encontrar a alguien perfecto para ti.

-Gracias a ti amiguita, me di cuenta que mi Shikamaru valía la pena -Sakura rio.

-es verdad.

-pero no te apenes por ese Uchiha. Nunca cambiará y te lo he dicho muchas veces. Solo tienes que empezar a olvidarlo y ya.

-lo dices como si fuera muy fácil –dijo la Haruno recargándose en el mostrador.

-no lo es, pero si solo le dieras alguna oportunidad a los chicos que te presento –dijo la Yamanaka.

-los chicos que me presentas son todos unos imbéciles –dijo la Haruno molesta.

-quizás, pero nunca está mal que los conozcas –dijo la rubia mirándola

-Oh vamos Ino. ¿Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que he pasado con esos idiotas? –La rubia casi se cae.

-No me lo recuerdes. Tienes razón, pero algo debes hacer Sakura, debes sacar a ese Uchiha de tu cabeza –dijo mientras tocaba con sus dedo la frente de la de los ojos verdes.

-pero no sé cómo cerda –dijo angustiada la pelirosa.

-¡Yo tengo la solución! Hoy es viernes, podríamos salir. Tú y yo, y podríamos invitar a Tenten o a Hinata ¿Qué te parece? –dijo la rubia emocionada.

-Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta. Hoy a las diez paso por tu casa. Y creo que deberías irte, ya son las doce y al parecer tus clases ya empezaron –prosiguió la "cerda"

La pelirosa miró de inmediato su reloj. Era verdad, sus clases ya habían empezado hace una hora. Tsunade la iba a matar. Se despidió de su amiga y salió corriendo de la florería. No tenía mucho tiempo, si quería vivir era mejor que se apurara.

Salió del salón de clases seguido por el rubio extrovertido.

-oye Sasuke ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy? –dijo divertido el rubio.

-No lo sé dobe. Estoy algo cansado –dijo el de cabellos azabaches hastiado – ve tú – como no hubo quejas del pelirrubio, el de ojos azabaches lo miró curioso. Naruto lo miraba expectante con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se murieron las últimas neuronas que te quedaban? –dijo serio Sasuke. El rubio comenzó a tiritar y apuntarlo con su dedo asustado.

-imposible. ¿Quién eres tú y donde está el verdadero teme? –gritó escandaloso. Provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? –dijo Sasuke molesto.

-No lo puedo creer. Viernes, no quieres salir y te escusas de que estás cansado. Mejor dicho ¿Qué te pasa a ti? –dijo Naruto a un sorprendido.

-Naruto cada día estás peor, te aconsejo que vayas a que te vea un médico –dijo Sasuke sin más.

-te conozco de casi toda mi vida y nunca había escuchado que tú, Uchiha no quisieras salir un viernes.

-creo que te estas sobrepasando, es solo un día. Necesito descansar, los hombros me están matando –dijo el peli azabache mientras movía sus parte recién nombradas

- de verdad que no te lo creo, pero haré como que lo hago –el rubio suspiró- esperaré tu llamada de todas formas. Y si no te contesto tú ya sabes dónde estaré en "Secret" –dijo el rubio mientras se despedía con una mano y se dirigía a su auto.

-este dobe nunca aprende - bufó el azabache.

Sasuke se dirigió a su coche. Prendió el motor y se fue directo hacía su hogar. No tenía muchos ánimos y prefería descansar, en una de esas si dormía un poco podría llegarle esa energía para la noche.

Ya en su casa se sacó sus zapatos y tiró su chaqueta donde cayera. Se sentó en el sofá y miró su celular. Ninguna llamada perdida. Esperaba que su testaruda amiga lo hubiese llamado pidiéndole disculpas. Se encogió de hombros y dejo el teléfono encima de una mesilla. Se recostó en el sillón y cerró sus bellos ojos azabaches, con la esperanza de que pudiera descansar solo unos minutos.

Se despertó con el estruendoso ruido del timbre. Se levantó agitado y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió lentamente y pudo notar a su rubio amigo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el pelinegro enojado.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Pues como no me habías llamado pensé que debería ir yo a buscarte –dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba en el sofá donde segundos antes había estado el azabache.

-¿No crees que deberías ir a vestirte? Ya son casi las diez y Secret nos espera –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-te dije que no tenía ganas de ir –dijo molesto el pelinegro –ahora te puedes ir.

-¿te dijeron que la sexy de Nana estaría ahí? –dijo el rubio desinteresadamente mientras jugaba con el celular de Sasuke. Sasuke lo miró unos segundos.

-¿Nana? –dijo interesado.

-Exacto, si te apuras quizás puedas seducirla – pero no hubo respuesta el Uchiha ya se había ido a cambiar. El rubio solo pudo reír divertido.

Había estado esperando casi más de media hora por culpa de su peli rosada amiga. Su rostro lo decía todo estaba hastiada de aguantar su demora.

-¿Frentona ya estas lista? –gritó la rubia que se encontraba en el comedor.

-¿Cerda puedes esperar? No seas impaciente. No tengo nada que ponerme –gritaron desde otra habitación. La de ojos azules chistó molesta. Se paró furiosa y se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga. Cuando abrió el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Ropa por todos lados.

-Sakura.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó enojada la chica desde el baño.

La rubia se encontró con la de ojos jade que se miraba al espejo no muy augusto con el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-¿Por qué no te convences de algo? Hinata nos está esperando –dijo la rubia agotada.

-No me gusta nada de lo que me pruebo –dijo apenada la pelirosa.

-haber ven –dijo la rubia. Miró a su amiga que traía un pomposo vestido morado por encima de las rodillas, holgado. En verdad el vestido era horrible.

-ese vestido sí que esta feo, sácatelo, veré en que te puedo ayudar.

La rubia estuvo casi por diez minutos buscando entre el ropaje esparcido por la habitación, hasta que llego con un conjunto de prendas entre sus manos.

-Toma, colócate esto –la rubia le pasó el conjunto en sus manos y espero que la pelirosa se fuese a cambiar. En unos minutos esta última ya estuvo lista.

Se veía realmente bonita llevaba un corto vestido negro apretado de tirantes una chaqueta corta blanca y unos tacones de aguja altos. La rubia la atrajo hacia ella y la sentó en la cama. Le recogió su largo cabello liso en una coleta alta, que hacía que sus ojos lucieran mucho más.

-listo, te ves hermosa- la pelirosa se miró en el espejo, de verdad lucía bien. Le gustaba. Le sonrió a su amiga Ino y se emprendieron en busca de la llamada Hinata.

Llegaron en pocos minutos al barrio de Hinata. Uno de los sectores más lujosos y privados de la ciudad. Su amiga era verdaderamente rica y solo se podía comprobar mirando el suntuoso barrio Hyuuga, perteneciente a toda su familia. Las dos chicas no pudieron entrar, tuvieron que esperar que el portero llamara a la casa de la Hyuuga para infórmale la situación. En pocos minutos el portón se abrió y las chicas se adentraron al barrio. La Hyuuga salió vestida con una linda falda blanca y una blusa azul. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto. Sin duda lo que la Hyuuga se pusiese le sentiría bien.

-hola chicas –dijo tímidamente la de ojos aperlados mientras se subía al auto de la rubia.

-¿Qué tal Hinata? –dijo La pelirosa, mientras le sonreía con un saludo.

-¿Y Tenten? –preguntó preocupada la de hebras azules.

-Tuvo unos asuntos urgentes que solucionar en Shanghái, su madre dijo que volvería en unas semanas –habló la rubia mientras daba la vuelta en su coche.

A las afueras de la famosa discoteca "Secret" un sinfín de personas esperaba pacientes por entrar. Las chicas llegaron sonrientes. No tuvieron el impedimento de pasar ya que Ino conocía a uno de los guardias que custodiaba la entrada, así que en un abrir de ojos ya se encontraban dentro del oscuro pero a la vez luminoso recinto.

Las luces de colores pasaban como estrellas fugaces por las caras de la gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música electrónica. Las chicas se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas desocupadas.

-¿Ino, Shikamaru no vendrá? –preguntó la tímida Hinata alzando su voz para que la rubia pudiera escucharla.

-lo dejé en casa –contestó sonriente la de los ojos azulados. Las chicas rieron al unísono -muy bien. ¿Algo de tomar?

-creo que una bebida –dijo Hinata vergonzosa.

-por favor Hinata, esto es una fiesta deberías tomar algo más fuerte –contestó agitada la rubia – traeré tres vasos de vodka –dijo mientras se paraba e iba a la barra.

-no sé si sea una buena idea- repuso la peli azul –no soy muy buena tomando esos tragos.

-no te preocupes, Hinata. Solo debes tomártelos rápidamente y no sentirás lo amargo –casi gritó la peli rosada.

-está bien –dijo la de ojos perlas casi en un susurro.

La rubia llegó con tres vasos en las manos. Los dejó en la mesa y las tres chicas se los tomaron rápidamente. La pelirosa carraspeó del fuerte ardor en la garganta al igual que las demás. Y dejaron nuevamente los tres vasos, ahora vacíos, en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar? –propuso la rubia, a lo que todas aceptaron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

-esto es lo máximo –gritó la peli rosada, que bailaba al compás de la música junto a sus amigas.

De pronto un guapo chico se acercó seductor donde las mujeres. Ino lo miró seductora.

-¿quieres bailar? –le preguntó a esta misma. A lo que la rubia solo atinó a sonreír y darle la mano que el chico le alzaba.

-la suerte de la cerda – le dijo la peli rosada a Hinata mientras miraban a la rubia que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella bailando con el guapo chico.

La de ojos jade y la de los ojos perlas siguieron bailando divertidas entre ellas. De un momento a otro la bella pelirosa sintió un fuerte tirón hacia abajo. Pudo sentir un fuerte brazo de hombre en sus hombros. Se giró asustada, pero sus ojos rápidamente cambiaron a un aire de satisfacción. Era Naruto, su rubio amigo que la saludaba sonriente.

-tanto tiempo, Sakura –dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado Naruto? Hace mucho que no te veo –dijo sarcástica pero sonriente la peli rosada- o sí, Naruto ella es Hinata. Hinata él es Naruto, un amigo – dijo presentándolos.

El rubio la miró embobado, para darle un delicado beso en la blanquecina mano de una Hinata sonrojada.

-¿Te molesta si te la quito unos minutos? –dijo Naruto mirando a su amiga.

-Claro que no. Vallan y diviértanse –dijo Sakura divertida para sus adentros. Le causaba gracia el rostro de su amiga. Estaba segura que había quedado anonadada por el rubio. Suspiró. No tenía nada que hacer ahí sola así es que se dirigió a la barra a pedir otro trago.

Se sentó en una de esas sillas altas. Y le pidió al barman un tequila. Mientras esperaba veía como torpemente la peli azul trataba de corresponder los pasos de Naruto y rio entretenida.

-tienes una linda risa –escucho decir. Se ladeó un poco y se encontró con unos lindos ojos negros azabaches. Por un momento, solo por un momento creyó que era el tonto de Uchiha.

-pues gracias –contesto humilde la pelirosa aunque un poco decepcionada.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el chico.

-¿Sakura y tú? –dijo mientras recibía el vaso de tequila.

-Kai –respondió el chico sonriente. Sakura le correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Te apetece bailar? –dijo entusiasmado. Le pelirosa lo medito un instante. Pero aceptó gustosa, que más daba, solo era un baile.

Los dos se dirigieron a la pista. El chico era muy guapo, pero no de su gusto. Los dos bailaban cómodamente. A unos pasos de distancia, pero no tanto como para decir que se sentían incómodos. Kai se acercó lentamente hacía Sakura, para pegar su cuerpo con el de ella. A lo que ella trato de que no se pegoteara tanto. Mientras bailaban, la pelirosa no pudo evitar el mirar hacia su lado, pero lamentablemente, por aquel leve movimiento vio algo que a lo mejor no se merecía de haber visto.  
Era Sasuke, su amado Sasuke. Besando a otra chica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos nuevamente, al segundo capítulo de esta historia. Pedir disculpas de antemano por mi falta de experiencia en esto de  
los fanfic u-u.  
Sin mas rodeos, les dejo el capi. **

**~Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura. **

**~Declaimer: todo personaje es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Operación propuesta de amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Sintió como si su mundo se quebraba en miles de pedazos, que luego se impregnaban en su mente para quedarse para siempre. Inmediatamente dejó de bailar. Sus brazos que segundos antes se ladeaban por la música ahora estaban quietos. Su boca levemente abierta y sus ojos amenazantes de soltar las primeras lágrimas. Kai se detuvo también y la miró extrañado.

-¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó. Pero la chica no respondió seguía mirando, torturándose.

Veía como el pelinegro pasaba sus manos lentamente por el cuerpo de la desconocida. Y sus labios en ningún minuto en despegarse. Vio como la chica acariciaba su cuello, su cabello. Vio todo en cámara lenta, y más como un zoom de cámara. La pelirosa se desconectó de la imagen y miró hacia el cielo.

-lo siento, tengo que irme –dijo mientras pasaba a empujones entre la gente.

Sintió como el chico refunfuñaba y se largaba, pero no le importó en esos momentos solo quería llegar a su departamento y echarse a la cama. Salió de la disco a golpes, más de uno le gritaba improperios pero aun así la pelirosa no escuchó. Ya afuera no esperó más y el primer sollozo apareció. Fuerte y sonoro, provocando una mirada curiosa de los que pasaban a su alrededor. Una lágrima traviesa cruzo por su mejilla.

-¡Hinata-chan! –gritó la rubia hacia su amiga que conversaba contenta con su nuevo "amigo". Ino tuvo que llamarla una o dos veces para que la de ojos perlas la escuchara. Hinata se dio la vuelta cuando por fin la oyó.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la ojiperla preocupada. Había notado la voz desconcierta de la rubia.

-¿Has visto a Sakura? –preguntó ya a su lado.

-no –dijo tímida- la última vez que la vi, fue con un chico. Bailaba por allá –señaló donde anteriormente se encontraba la pelirosa.- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, descuida. Iré a ver si la encuentro, tú quédate aquí, luego te paso a buscar –dijo la rubia mientras se iba.

Buscó por el lugar. Incluso tuvo que pararse de puntitas a ver si descubría una mata de pelo rosado revoloteando por ahí, pero nada. Siguió su camino, atravesándose entre la multitud, pero descubrió algo que la aterro. A unos metros lejos de ella se encontraba Uchiha junto a una chica. De los más acaramelados y pasionales. De inmediato la rubia reconoció a la chica junto al pelinegro. Era Nana, una modelo que últimamente se había hecho bastante popular. La odiaba, por su culpa no había podido aprobar el examen de modelaje. Pero aquellos sentimientos se esfumaron de inmediato cuando otro cruzo fugaz por su mente. ¿Y si Sakura los vio? La ojiazul maldijo al Uchiha por ello. Sacó su celular, con las intenciones de comunicarse con su amiga, pero al estar en un subterráneo la señal no le llegaba ni un poquito. Rápidamente se dirigió donde se encontraba Hinata y el rubio.

-Hinata tenemos que irnos –dijo apurada.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontraste a Sakura-chan? –dijo preocupada.

-por eso mismo tenemos que irnos, algo grave a sucedido-dijo con su mirada intranquila.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura-chan? –gritó asustado Naruto. Como nadie le respondió volvió a insistir con la pregunta.

-¿¡Ino, que le paso a Sakura-chan!? –gritó aún más fuerte llamando la atención de la nombrada.

-Nada que te importe –dijo tajante- lo siento Naruto, debo llevarme a Hinata- la rubia tomó a la de cabellos azules del brazo y la sacó casi a rastras del recinto. Dejando a un preocupado Naruto con la cabeza en dirección a su ida.

Naruto se dirigió rápidamente donde se encontraba su amigo con la hermosa de Nana. Estaban sentados en uno de los sillones vip del lugar.

-Sasuke debo decirte algo –dijo exasperado Naruto mirando a su frío amigo.

-Me dices luego –dijo el Uchiha mientras le daba cortos besos a la muchacha.

-¡Idiota es urgente! Creo que algo le paso a Sakura-chan –dijo de un hilo.

El moreno miró extrañado al rubio. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué dijiste? –dijo tratando se zafarse un poco del agarre de la rubia Nana.

-Que al parecer algo le sucedió a Sakura –dijo firme. El Uchiha se paró, quedando al lado del rubio. Con su mirada Naruto captó que quería un poco más de explicaciones.

-Estaba con Hinata-chan, cuando llega Ino como loca llevándosela y diciendo que era urgente, que a Sakura le había pasado algo grave –dijo el rubio tratando de recopilar con esfuerzo lo que había pasado antes, debido a sus copas de más.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó frío el moreno. Naruto asintió despavorido.

-maldición, siempre se mete en problemas –susurró el Uchiha. Tomó del sillón su chaqueta y se fue dejando a una extrañada Nana en el sillón.

Junto a Naruto salieron del local. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de la chiquilla. Pero nada. La muchacha no contestaba.

-¡Sakura abre la puerta por favor! –gritó Ino hastiada, que golpeaba la puerta del dormitorio de la pelirosa.

-déjame sola –gritó desde dentro la de ojos verdes.

-Sakura-chan, estamos muy preocupada por ti. Por favor abre la puerta –dijo una preocupada Hinata que se garraba las manos nerviosa.

No sintieron la voz de la Haruno, hasta que contentas se sonrieron cuando vieron el pomo de la puerta girando.

-¿Qué quieren? –dijo la pelirosa llorosa

Ino y Hinata se adentraron a la habitación. Sentaron a la Haruno en la cama y la miraron reconfortante.

-Sakura, dinos que pasó –habló la rubia que se había sentado frente a la pelirosa. Sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo de la propia boca de su amiga.

La pelirosa espero unos segundos antes de hablar, hasta que se emprendió a hacerlos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-lo vi con otra chica –sollozo la Haruno mientras se largaba en llanto. Hinata, que yacía a su lado no pudo evitar abrazarla y acariciar su espalda en modo de apoyo. Mientras que la rubia agarraba la mano de su amiga y la acariciaba dulcemente.

-ese maldito –susurró la rubia- se las verá conmigo el muy bastardo.

-no, Ino. No puedo hacerle nada, él no tiene la culpa. Él y yo no somos nada –dijo triste la pelirosa que se había zafado del agarre de su otra amiga.

-pero Sakura, mira como estas –dijo Ino- estas hecha un desastre.

-losé, pero no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto. Estoy harta de sufrir por él. Harta de verlo con cada mujer. Es hora de que lo olvide –dijo

Sasuke seguía llamando, pero nada. Bufó molesto. Cuando la viera valla que le iría mal. Miró a su amigo que yacía como su copiloto. El muy maldito se estaba quedando dormido. Lo golpeo en la pierna para despertarlo, logrando que este se agitara asustado.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó soñoliento el rubio.

-en mi casa. Bájate –dijo, esperando que este saliera de su auto.

El rubio le hiso caso. Salió del vehículo y miró por la ventana al moreno que miraba hacia el frente.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Naruto a su amigo.

-Nos vemos después –dijo mientras arrancaba el auto y se dirigía toda marcha donde su peli rosada amiga.

-¿Segura que no quieres que nos quedemos? –preguntó Ino.

-No te preocupes, cerda. Ya estoy mejor –dijo recargada en el pórtico de la puerta.

-te estaré llamando –dijo de nuevo la rubia- así que atenta tu celular.

-okey –les sonrió la pelirosa.

Cuando sus dos amigos ya se hubieron ido, la bella mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su rostro inmediatamente expresó un deje de melancolía. Suspiró. Camino a su habitación recordó que en el trayecto de la disco hacía su casa su teléfono había muerto. Lo conectó al cargador y lo prendió para ver las llamadas. De seguro que tendría miles de sus amigas. Cuando el celular ya estuvo nuevamente en vida poco a poco comenzaron a llegarles los insistentes mensajes de los números que la habían llamado.

"_Cerda 16 llamadas perdidas_

_Hinata-chan 10 llamadas perdidas_

**_Sasuke 32 llamadas perdidas_**_"_

Se sorprendió al ver su nombre en su celular. Se mordió su labio inferior y tiró con fuerza su teléfono, provocando que rebotara lejos sobre su cama. Se tiró de cabeza abajo, y escondió su cara entre sus brazos.

-Sasuke tonto –susurró.

Se posicionó frente a la casa de su molestosa amiga. Se percató que las luces del departamento de Sakura estaban todas apagadas. Quizás estuviera durmiendo, o no estuviera. Ya en el piso de la muchacha sacó de su chaqueta una característica llave rosácea. Se la había regalado ella, por cualquier emergencia para que la tuviese. Normalmente la pelirosa siempre acudía a esa llave cuando se le olvidaba sacar las suyas. Sin duda esa molestia de mujer podía ser muy despistada. Abrió despacio la puerta y entró a hurtadillas, casi como un ladrón. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se encaminó hacía el simple cuarto de la muchacha. Todo estaba oscuro, pero para él no era problema. Se podía manejar a la perfección en aquel recinto. Cuando entró, pudo ver a la dulce chiquilla acostada sobre la cama. Prendió la lamparilla que yacía al costado de su lecho y la observó detenidamente. Su amiga nunca había ido fea, para nada. Pero le costaba verla más que como su amiga. Había veces en que pensaba como sería si no fuesen amigos, si no unos completos desconocidos ¿Le gustaría aquella niña de ojos verdes? Claro que no. Sonrió al pensar en sus estúpidos pensamientos. Siempre serían amigos, siempre.

Le sacó sus zapatos y su chaqueta. Como pudo, sin mucho esfuerzo logró tomarla y correr las mantas para acostarla debajo de ella. Cuando ya la hubo posicionada la miró nuevamente. Esta chica sí que podía ser una molestia, con aquel sueño que tenía perfectamente podría estarle robando sus pertenencias y no se daría cuenta. Miró la hora, 2:00 am. No era muy tarde todavía, pero con todo aquel ajetreo prefirió irse a su casa. Apago las luces y salió del departamento de la pelirosa, con el fin de descansar en las manos de su hogar.

Se despertó soñolienta. Valla que le dolía la cabeza y eso que ni siquiera había tomado mucho. Se sentó y miró aun adormilada su pieza. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Que recordaba se había quedado dormida sobre las mantas. Se encogió de hombros. Se levantó y se encaminó al baño. Valla que era un desastre.

-A bañarse se ha dicho –dijo mientras largaba la ducha.

Duró bastante dentro. Sentía un notorio relajo eso que le cayera el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo. Ya lista secó su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla blanquecina, y ya seca se untó de crema con olor a rosas, aquel típico olor en ella.

Su desayuno no fue muy nutritivo que digamos, comió lo primero que encontró huevos fritos. Aun no iba al supermercado a comprar los alimentos. Pronto lo haría o acabaría muriéndose de hambre.

Salió de su hogar con las intenciones de dar un paseo, pero no espero haber encontrado aquel auto bastante conocido para ella. Ni tampoco se esperó que Sasuke Uchiha la estuviera esperando apoyado sexymente sobre su auto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo algo aturdida la pelirosa.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso no puedo llevar a alguien que estimo de paseo? –dijo tratándose de hacerse el seductor.

-lo siento, hoy no puedo salir –dijo la muchacha sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-pues lástima, porque saldrás conmigo igual.

No se dio ni cuenta y ya estaba sentada al lado del ser que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-¿adónde me llevas? –dijo fría.

-parece que te levantaste de malas ¿No te dieron duro anoche? –dijo despreocupado. La pelirosa se indignó y le lanzó un fuerte golpe en el estómago al Uchiha.

-imbécil –dijo furiosa la pelirosa – déjame aquí, no quiero salir contigo.

-valla Sakurita, parece que sí te levantaste de malas –dijo el moreno mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada.

-¡Para el auto! –dijo fuertemente la Haruno.

-creo que eso no será posible –dijo mientras aceleraba aún más el carro.

Se hallaba sentada sobre la arena con un rostro de mil demonios. Al final el muy desgraciado había conseguido llevársela donde él quería. Lo miró desde su posición. Se veía perfecto. Con sus pies en el agua y su mirada hacia la hermosa puesta de sol. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo? No podía, porque estaba tan prendada de él que si sacaban ese amor de su alma, sería tan doloroso como sacar una uña del dedo, o peor.

-¿Se acabó tu mal genio? –preguntó airoso.

-¡No! –gritó la pelirosa. Pero sonrió a su espalda. Por mucho que él la hiciera sufrir, no podía evitar desenojarse con facilidad. Al fin y al cabo, solo eran amigos.

El Uchiha se sentó a su lado. Juntos contemplaron la puesta de sol. Cayados, como siempre. La pelirosa recordó una de sus tardes de infancia. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún eran pequeños. La Haruno le había comentado al Uchiha que siempre había soñado con ver una puesta de sol en la playa. Pero nunca había podido verlas, ya que no conocía el mar. Desde ese entonces, cuando el de cabellos azabaches podía la llevaba a la playa más cercana para que pudiera apreciarla. Y siempre que sucedía atesoraba esos momentos como únicos en su vida.

-creo que ya se está haciendo de noche –dijo la Haruno ya más calmada.

-Naruto me mandó un mensaje. Dijo que estaban casi todos en Ichiraku'Ramen –dijo despreocupado- ¿Quieres ir?

-¿Por qué no? Vamos –dijo mientras se levantaban en dirección hacia el auto.

Gracias al cielo que el viaje no era tan largo. Ya a las afueras del local de comida. Se adentraron hacía donde se encontraban sus amigos. Vio a Hinata con ellos, tenía el leve presentimiento que la vería mucho más seguido ahora que había conocido a Naruto. Vio a los demás de la mesa. Ino a junto a Shikamaru sentados en uno de los rincones. También pudo apreciar a Kiba, Shino y Chouji unos amigos en común que tenía la rubia con la de ojos aperlados, pero solo los había visto un par de veces. Sintió la mirada asesina de Ino hacía su amigo y nerviosa trato de que a esta no se le notara más de lo debido. Se sentaron junto a ellos. Todos comían alegres. Naruto como siempre ya llevaba en su cuenta más de 10 platos, que lo más probable terminaría pagando uno de los demás. La mesa estaba silenciosa hasta que uno de los chicos nuevos se decidió por hablar.

-parece que somos los únicos sin parejas –rio divertido Kiba, aquel peli castaño con extraños tatuajes en sus mejillas. Todos sonrieron, hasta que cierta pelirosa hablo exaltada.

-te equivocas, yo y Sasuke-kun no tenemos parejas.

-A lo siento –dijo apenado el castaño- es que como vi a Ino junto a Shikamaru, Hinata con Naruto, supuse que a lo mejor ustedes podían ser novios –dijo despreocupado. Todos en la mesa se atragantaron con su propia saliva, excepto un moreno desinteresado de la conversación.

-pues estas equivocado, Sakura es solo una amiga –dijo frio. Sakura pudo sentir como su pecho comenzaba a oprimirse.

-Ajam –prosiguió el rubio con la boca llena de fideos – el teme nunca podría ver a Sakura-chan como más de una amiga.

Hinata lo miró reprochándolo, a lo que el rubio ni se inmutó. Ino quien estaba a unos asientos alejada de él tuvo que contenerse las ganes de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-exacto, Sasuke y yo, solo somos amigos –dijo la Haruno tratando de sonar normal, pero lamentablemente un deje de tristeza se hizo notar en su voz.

-qué lástima, de verdad que hacen una muy bonita pareja –prosiguió Kiba. Ahora era el peli castaño quien tenía dirigidas las miradas asesinas de Hinata e Ino, que lo hacían ponerse algo nervioso ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-¿Con Sakura? Ni en sueños. A demás debo agradecer que nunca le han gustado los chicos como yo –decía aún serio.

Todos escuchaban atentos al de hebras azabaches. Ni se percataron de la pobre imagen de la pelirosa, con su cabeza gacha y sus ojos escondidos entre sus cabellos.

-¿Y qué pasaría si me gustaras Sasuke? –lanzó esas palabras, como serpiente lanza su veneno. Todos los presentes quedaron atontados. Sasuke la miró extrañado.

-pues te rechazaría –dijo sin más. Hinata se tapó la boca con sus manos, mientras que Ino lanzaba furiosas miradas al Uchiha para que se callara.

Al sentir sus frías palabras la bella pelirosa se sobresaltó levemente. Una triste sonrisa se reflejó en su boca. Levantó su mirada cuidadosa y lo miró afligida.

-entonces tendrás que rechazarme Sasuke-kun, porque me gustas. Y más que como un amigo –dijo a punto del llanto

...

* * *

**Primero que todo agradecer a todas las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer el primer capítulo de la historia, y segundo agradecer, también, a los que me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios. **

**Segundo disculpar mi ignorancia, al no saber muy bien como subir los capítulo (soy nueva aquí u-u). Es cierto que en el primer capítulo se vio agregado un fragmento del capitulo 2, y si, fue error mio. No estaba considerado para que se publicara. Pero bueno, podría tomarse como un adelante xD. Bueno sin mas despedirme y reitar mis agradecimientos a las personas que se dedicaron a leer mi historia. **

**Saludos y esperen la continuación que tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible. c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, por fin el capítulo 3. Se los dejo para que lo lean. **

**~Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura.**

**~Declaimer: todo personaje es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Operación propuesta de amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Todos en la mesa habían quedado completamente sorprendidos. Pero aún más aquellos orbes azabaches que usualmente no tenían expresión.

-esto es muy problemático –dijo Shikamaru, quien fue cayado por el golpe de la rubia.

-¿desde cuándo? –dijo el Uchiha frío y algo enojado.

-desde que te conocí –dijo la Haruno con la voz quebrada.

El Uchiha golpeó fuertemente la mesa sobresaltando a todos.

-¡Por la mierda Sakura tenías que arruinar todo de una puta vez! –gritó furioso el moreno que se paraba estrepitosamente llamando la atención de todo los clientes que yacían ahí.

-lo siento Sasuke, no quería decírtelo, pero necesitaba hacerlo –dijo llorosa.

-Pensaba que eras distinta Sakura, pero eres igual que todas las demás. Eres como todas, una molestia –dijo cruelmente mientras se marchaba enojado del lugar.

Sakura escuchó sorprendida. Nunca pensó que se lo tomaría tan mal. Nunca pensó resultar tan dañada después de una pobre confesión. Como la muchacha no reaccionaba, rápidamente sus amigas se sentaron a su alrededor.

-¿Sakura, estás bien? –preguntó Ino verdaderamente preocupada.

No escuchaba, no sentía, no veía, no quería nada. ¿Tan malo era qué tuviera sentimientos hacia él? ¿Tan malo era estar enamorada? No pudo contener las lágrimas y salió disparada del lugar. No le importaron los gritos de sus amigas, no le importó chocar con un tipo en la calle y caer en la acera.

Azotó la puerta de su hogar. Sintió como el ruido penetró fuerte en sus oídos. Quería romper todo, quería golpear algo, quería verla y decirle que la odiaba. ¿Cómo mierda podía haberle dicho eso? De un momento a otro sale con que le gusta ¿Qué le pasaba? Se echó en su cama. Puso su mano en la frente y dio un largo suspiro tratando de canalizar esa ira que lo obligaba a querer hacer cosas que más tarde lo haría arrepentirse. Su celular vibró, vio la pantalla. Naruto lo estaba llamando. Cortó y arrojó su celular fuertemente, escuchando como se partía en miles de pedazos.

-¡Ese hijo de puta! –chillaba la rubia fuertemente. No podía creer que el muy imbécil se hubiese comportado así con su amiga. Después de que ella hubiese hecho tanto por él.

-Ino-chan, es mejor que te calmes –trataba de apaciguarla la de mirada aperlada.

-No puedo Hinata, es que ese… -decía mientras trataba de tranquilizarse en los brazos de su novio Shikamaru.

-lo sé. Yo también estoy molesta de Uchiha-san –dijo tranquila la ojiperla, pero se notaba la fuerza en su voz- pero no debemos quejarnos en estos momentos, tenemos que encontrar a Sakura-chan y darle nuestro apoyo. Debe estar pasándola muy mal.

Con aquellas dulces palabras de la muchacha, Ino sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y asentía con su cabeza.

-tienes razón Hina-chan, en estos momentos lo primordial es encontrar a Sakura y estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo.

Después del fuerte altercado de la Haruno y el Uchiha, todo el mundo había quedado verdaderamente tenso. Naruto decidió irse en busca de Sasuke, mientras que ellas y Shikamaru se emprendieron en la búsqueda de su rosada amiga. En tanto Kiba, Shino y Chouji no hicieron más que retirarse a sus casas.

Naruto llego en poco tiempo a los aposentos del Uchiha. Sabía que no era muy buena idea encontrarse con él enojado, pero tendría que escucharle esas buenas palabras que se merecía. Golpeó la puerta fuertemente, tenía claro que la tenacidad del moreno lo tendría parado ahí por bastante rato, pero se sorprendió al verlo en la puerta, mirándolo fríamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo sin más. Naruto pasó rápidamente hacía la casa del de ojos azabaches antes de que este pensara en cerrarle la puerta en su cara.

-¿No quieres hablar? –dijo tranquilo el rubio ya sentado en el sofá.

-No –dijo cortante el otro.

-pues yo si quiero hablar –dijo Naruto- Sasuke ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?

Como el Uchiha no siguió con la respuesta emprendió a tomar el habla de nuevo.

-Sakura-chan quedó verdaderamente mal con tus palabras, fuiste muy cruel con ella.

-si me vienes hablar con que Sakura es la pobrecita de esto déjame decirte…

-¡No trato a Sakura como una pobrecita! Es solo… ella también es mi amiga Sasuke, y la dejé por ti dobe –dijo pausado, triste. Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por la confesión.

-Siempre supe que a Sakura-chan le gustabas. Cada vez que tú llegabas, sus ojos irradiaban un destello hermoso. Me encantaba verla así, pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, porque sabía que por mi sus ojos nunca brillarían. Siempre estaba a tu pendiente, cuando nos veíamos lo primero que hacía era preguntarme por ti, si estabas bien o mal, si te había sucedido algo. Se preocupaba cuando te pasaba algo, dejaba todo de lado solo por ver cómo te encontrabas. Siempre la hacías sufrir Sasuke, no sé cómo no te dabas cuenta cuando aparecías con una de tus cuantas novias en su presencia, no sabes cómo se le destruía su mundo cuando las besabas, cuando las abrazabas, pero aun así siempre te perdonó.

Sasuke lo escuchó atento. En aquel momento tenía un sinfín de revoltijos en su mente. ¿Había estado bien su reacción? O simplemente había sido un completo canalla al haber destruido de raíz el árbol de sentimientos que había creado la chica por él.

-Sasuke –dijo Naruto interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos – creo que fuiste un completo idiota al haberla rechazado –dijo mientras lo miraba con lástima.

-Tú no entiendes Naruto, Sakura es solo una amiga. Una amiga que estimo – habló por primera vez el Uchiha.

-teme, uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde –dijo el rubio mientras se paraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Se sentó en la banca, acompañada de una nueva presencia. Sus lágrimas ya habían parado de caer. Estaba consciente de que su rostro no era el mejor de todos, pero se refregó la cara con el agua embotellada que le había dado aquel chico, sabía que con eso quizás se le hubiesen deshinchado algo sus ojos.

-así que penas de amor –no era una pregunta, sino más bien como una respuesta al viento.

-¿Puedes responderme porque es tan difícil? - Soltó sin más la bella pelirosa

-¿el amor o las penas?

-todo.

-Podría responderte, pero son tantas variables, que no sabría decirte cual es la indicada.

-¿Pero tú también has sufrido por ello no? Podrías hacerte una idea y decírmela- abrió sus ojos asombrado. Sintió la angustia que sentía por una respuesta que no podía ser explicada más que por ella misma- ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

-no puedo explicarte con exactitud. Todo depende de cómo sea su forma –dijo el chico, mirando el paisaje.

-¿su forma? –preguntó curiosa la ojiverde.

-Exacto. El amor puede ser difícil dependiendo de la situación. Algunos lo encuentran difíciles porque quizás no pueden estar juntos. Otros lo encontraran difícil por no entenderlo, y otros simplemente lo encuentran difíciles por la desilusión, o el rechazo- dijo mirándola- pero no siempre es difícil, solo tienes que saber llevarlo.

El chico tenía razón, había muchos tipos de dificultades en el amor, y no era algo que podía ser explicado concretamente. Pero sentía que su respuesta la había tranquilizado un poco más. Lo miró detenidamente, y le sonrió amable.

-gracias –le dijo – a veces suelo ser un poco impaciente cuando se trata de respuestas. Me gusta plantearme preguntas que tengan una respuesta definitiva, pero al parecer esa me supero.

-quizás algún día la sepas –le dijo el chico- y cuando lo hagas, me gustaría saberla – le sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo. Aunque no se conocían, se podría decir que hasta disfrutaban de su compañía. La bella pelirosa por fin se podía sentir más tranquila del acontecimiento anterior y aquel chico podía sentirse en paz después de su atareada tarde.

-Me gustaría encontrar la forma de olvidarlo –susurro la pelirosa.

-no se olvida rosadita, se supera –le dijo el chico sonriente. Sakura le sonrió de una forma muy amable, se sentía muy bien estando con él, le agradaba.

Solo en su rincón, en su morada, se dedicó a pensar, solo a pensar. Recordó las palabras de su amigo, el rechazo hacia Sakura, sus recuerdos, su trayectoria, cuando eran pequeños…

_-Sasuke-kun cuando seamos grandes ¿Seguiremos juntos? –preguntó en ese entonces una linda niñita de cabellos cortos rosados, adornados con un lindo listón rojo. _

_-claro que sí, toda la vida –le dijo sonriente el pequeño de cabellos azabaches. La pelirosa ilumino su mirada y nunca más paro de hacerlo. _

Abrió los ojos. Bufó hastiado. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, era él quien tenía la culpa, era él quien le había dado razones a la chica para que se enamorara. Quizás le debía unas disculpas a la pelirosa. Pero no, ella también tenía la culpa por malinterpretar sus actos, había sido más estúpida ella. Se revolvió con las sábanas de su cama. Mañana sería domingo, un día completo sin Sakura.

Recordó que mañana era domingo. Aun yacía en la misma banca, con la presencia de su nuevo amigo. Sonrió con melancolía, se preguntó cómo sería un domingo sin Sasuke. Todos los domingos se juntaban, veían películas, comían, jugaban, platicaban ¿Ahora cómo serían los domingos? Sin duda mañana sería un largo día.

-odio los domingos, son aburridos –dijo el chico sacando de su mente a la pelirosa. La Haruno sonrió humilde.

-no son aburridos, tú tienes que hacerlos divertidos –decía mientras recordaba cada domingo que pasaba con él Uchiha.

-puede ser, pero si estas solo ¿Cómo los harás divertidos?

-búscate a alguien –le dijo la pelirosa sonriente- y verás que no serán aburridos.

Los dos rieron. Ya se hacía tarde. Sakura miró la hora en su celular, 11:45 PM. Trató de evitar los insistentes mensajes de sus amigos. Lo guardó y miró con una leve sonrisa al chico.

-creo que tengo que irme –dijo- me están buscando y si desaparezco por mucho tiempo, lo más probable es que tenga a toda la policía buscando mi paradero.

-no hay problema –dijo acomodado en la banquilla. Como no vio intensiones de que el chico se parara le entro curiosidad.

-¿Tu, te quedarás? –pregunto con su cuerpo en dirección hacia él.

-quizás-dijo despreocupado- no tengo casa y quede con un amigo a que me recogiera- Sakura sintió una especie de compasión hacia el muchacho, no quería dejarlo solo. Después de todo él la había acompañado sin conocerla. Se recostó en la banca.

-puedo quedarme un rato más. Hasta que me encuentre la policía –dijo graciosa.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Pero la Haruno quería hablar, conocerlo.

-si no es indebido preguntar, ¿Por qué no tienes casa? –preguntó temerosa. Quizá no era una buena pregunta para comenzar.

-nunca me llevé bien con mis padres –comenzó- nunca estaban, me sentía solo. Así que cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, me fui de la casa y nunca más supe de ellos.

-valla, ¿y dónde te quedas? –dijo la pelirosa algo preocupada.

-usualmente con mis amigos. Muchos de ellos tienen sus casas y de vez en cuando me reciben por unos días. Se supone que ahora mi amigo debería haberme recogido pero- miró la hora en su reloj- ya han pasado cinco horas desde la reunión –dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su cara.

-a eso se le llama dejar plantado a alguien –dijo la muchacha pensativa- ¿y no vas a su casa?

-no lo creo, tengo su dirección, pero no me manejo por esta ciudad.

-¿no eres de acá? ¿De dónde eres? ¿De muy lejos?–interrogaba la Haruno- oh disculpa creo que quise saber mucho- dijo cuándo se había dado cuenta de sus reiteradas preguntas.

-no importa –dijo el joven. La muchacha lo observó detenidamente.

-no me había dado cuenta que traías una guitarra –dijo- ¿puedo verla?

El chico no respondió. Tomó el estuche negro y lo posicionó sobre sus piernas. Con cuidado deslizó el cierre del estuche negro y dejo a la vista una hermosa guitarra con un hermoso diseño en la caja del instrumento.

-la hice yo –dijo el muchacho.

-¿de verdad?- dijo entusiasmada la mujer.

-siempre me ha gustado trabajar con madera, y los instrumentos de este tipo son mi especialidad, aparte de otras cosas.

-tienes un talento increíble –dijo tocando delicadamente la parte superior de esta- y debe ser mucho más increíble tocarla –dijo emocionada. El chico rio suavemente.

-pareces una niña con un nuevo juguete –dijo mirándola divertido. La muchacha se sonrojó levemente ¿Podía ser tan infantil a veces? – Lo siento –dijo posicionándose en su forma original.

Sintió una leve vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo sacó y contesto su llamada.

-_Sakura por dios, te he estado buscando por todas partes, por fin te dignaste a contestar mi llamado –_dijo Ino detrás del teléfono.

-lo siento cerda- dijo en un suspiro.

-_¿Dónde estás? _–dijo rápida.

-en el parque, a unas cuadras de Ichiraku'Ramen

-_lo conozco. Sakura no me mientas, he pasado por ahí más de una vez y no te he visto _–dijo molesta.

-estoy casi al final de parque, por donde está la estatua que nos da miedo –soltó desesperanzada.

-_quédate por ahí, estaré en poco tiempo _–cortó. Ahora tendría que esperar por la llegada de su amiga. ¿Y si llegaba antes de que el chico se fuera? No quería dejarlo solo.

-¿Era la policía? –preguntó divertido el chico.

-No, creo que era alguien peor que la policía –rio recordando a su amiga.

Sakura entendía que su amiga no tardaría mucho en encontrarla. Después de aquel dato específico de la estatua sabía muy bien donde se encontraba. Miró la estatua que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Realmente era tenebrosa, desde pequeña le aterraba cruzarse con ella, pero ahora que le veía hasta le causaba un poco de ternura. La escultura era de una mujer, una mujer a la cual llamaban "ESPERANDO". Un nombre poco común, pero fue dado así por la segunda guerra mundial. Ella espero y esperó a que su hombre volviera, y nunca lo hiso. Así que en honor a su ferviente amor, en aquellos tiempos crearon una estatua de su persona. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y está tan descuidada, sucia. Pero a pesar de todo nunca rota. Sigue ahí, petrificada a la espera de que llegue su amor a buscarla.  
Sintió una leve comparación que se hiso ella con la mujer de piedra. Las dos esperaban latentes a que sus amores vinieran por ellas, pero Sakura ya no esperaría más. Sasuke la había rechazado y no podía seguir con esa leve esperanza de que algún día estuvieran juntos para siempre.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó el chico quien se había dado cuenta de la mirada que tenía la peli rosa hacia esa vieja estatua- ¿da miedo no?

- esta tan descuidada y abandonada, que por eso llega a ser casi tenebrosa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- creo que no podré seguir acompañándote. Lo más seguro que Ino me esté esperando a la entrada del parque. No le gusta mucho este sector.

-yo también me iré, seguiré buscando. En una de esas, puede que me lo encuentre por ahí, a mi amigo –dijo el chico.

-Suerte con ello –sonrió la rosadita.

Los dos se pararon de aquella lastimosa banca. Los dos iban en caminos contrarios así que, ese sería su lugar de despedida.

-gracias por acompañarme –dijo la pelirosa.

-no hay de que –se encogió de hombros el chico- solo creo que el hombre que te hiso daño fue un verdadero imbécil- dijo mientras emprendía su camino. Sakura también emprendió el suyo, pero se dio cuenta de que en todo el rato que estuvieron juntos no se habían dado a conocer sus nombres. Se dio la vuelta apresurada.

-¡Me llamo Sakura! –gritó a lo lejos. El chico que aun caminaba se dio la vuelta y levanto su mano.

-¡Soy Sasori! –gritó hacia la chica.

Sakura sonrió y dio la vuelta.

Sasori también se dio la vuelta. Esperaba que la pelirosa no fuera solo una conocida de coincidencia.

...

* * *

**Y aquí por fin el capítulo tres.**

**A que no se esperaban que Sasori sería el nuevo chico de Sakura, créanme que yo tampoco lo esperaba hasta hace poquito. Al principio, cuando esta idea comenzó en mi mente tenia presente a Sai para Sakura. Pero a medida que la historia continuaba en mi cabeza y con ellos mas acontecimientos, Sai sería perfecto para otra situación. Después de todo me decidí por Sasori, ya que era uno de los pocos que (a mi parecer) encajaba con Sakura en esta historia. **

**Espero no haberme demorado mucho con la publicación c: Agradezco a todos los que han comentado y seguido esta historia. Realmente me hace muy feliz que comenten mi fic. Hoy he querido dar mis agradecimientos a cada uno de ustedes así que aquí vamos. **

~**HaRuNo-SaMy: **gracias por los los comentarios en los dos capítulos. Espero seguirte viendo en los demás C: A mi también me gusta la idea planteada entre los pensamientos de Sakura y Sasuke, creo que así la historia no se centra en uno, si no que en los dos.

~**pri-uchiha: **gracias a ti, también, por los dos comentarios que me has dejado. A decir no es la primera historia que hago, si no que la primera que publico. Tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza y casi todas las tengo registradas en mi computador. No quería publicarlas por temor a que no agradara, pero me he dado cuenta que si les ha gustado y eso me hace pensar en nuevos proyectos para futuro.

~**Yoouarebeatiful: **lamento haberte dejado intrigada con el capítulo dos cuando recién publiqué el primero. pero ya sabes, fue error mio al principio por no haber podido subirlo bien. Como ya dije en un comentario anterior, no es la primera vez que escribo, si no que lo publico c: Asi que me alegra saber que consideres que escriba bien, eso me hace muy feliz. Gracias por tus comentarios.

~**DULCECITO311: **creo que a pesar del nuevo amor de Sakura, creo que no podrá superarlo del todo. Así que con eso tendremos historia para rato. Gracias por tus comentarios y sí, Sakura tuvo mucho valor al decírselo de ese medo.

~**alma-am: **gracias por tu comentario. Ya sabemos que Sasuke es así :C Ojalá cambie pronto ;)

~**JulyRC: **gracias por tu comentario c: Espero que sigas la historia y te siga gustando mas y mas.

~**Candice Saint-Just: **Gracias y déjame decirte que Sasuke tendrá mas celos de lo debido, solo hay que esperar un poquito. Nuevamente gracias por sus review, y espero que siga gustándote.

~**aRiElLa95: **bienvenida en ese caso c: Sakura se lo dijo, muy valiente de su parte. Jaja Sasukito y su sufrimiento vendrá pronto, ya lo verás ;) Gracias por leer.

**Ahí mis respuestas a sus hermosos comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que es uno de los que más me costó hacer, así que sería verdaderamente gratificante que les gustara. Espero subir el capítulo 4 lo mas próximo que pueda. un Saludo a todos.**

**_SuzyFei09 _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenidos nuevamente, al segundo capítulo de esta historia. Pedir disculpas de antemano por mi falta de experiencia en esto de  
los fanfic u-u.  
Sin mas rodeos, les dejo el capi.**

**~Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura.**

**~Declaimer: todo personaje es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Operación propuesta de amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

Había contado los días con desesperación. Domingo, lunes, martes, miércoles, hoy era jueves. Sentía que esos días se habían pasado tan lentos como la caminata de una tortuga. Miró por la ventana del salón, había amanecido nublado. No le molestaba, le agradaba que al menos un día pudiera sentir la frescura del ambiente.

-Teme –escuchó por lo bajo. Era Naruto quien lo llamaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo cortante como siempre.

-¿Es cierto lo de mañana? –preguntó aun con la voz algo silenciosa.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo alzando su delineada ceja oscura.

-Lo de tu hermano –dijo- Ayer por la tarde me llamo diciendo que harían algo en su casa y que quería que te llevara.

-Hmp –sonrió con sorna- Yo a la casa de ese idiota no voy.

-¿Cómo que no quieres ir? –dijo casi a gritos alborotando sus mechas doradas. A lo que todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados, hasta Kakashi que leía su libro como siempre.

-Baja la voz idiota –retó el Uchiha. Naruto bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Sasuke, por dios. Es una fiesta de tu hermano –dijo por lo bajo el rubio tapado por un gran cuaderno azul.

-¿Me ves interesado? –preguntó el otro irónico.

-Idiota, esas juergas que crea tu hermano siempre son de lo mejor. Hay que ir –rogó impaciente el rubio.

-No quiero. Al final de todo, yo soy el que termina mal, así que pasa conmigo- dijo tratando de retomar la atención hacia los ejercicios de su cuaderno.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha que no entiendes? Ira la mayoría de sus amigos, y quizás gente que nos conozcamos pero, irán mujeres guapísimas, siempre las hay –dijo tratando de convencer a su amigo a que lo acompañara.

-Si digo que si ¿me dejarás en paz hasta mañana? –dijo ya cansado de escuchar al rubio.

-Si –dijo el de los ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Está bien –dijo resignado.

-¡Genial! –susurró por lo bajo el Uzumaki.

Se vio mirando el gris cielo cubierto de gruesas nubes. Suspiró intranquila. Miró a su amiga que fervientemente trabajaba con sus flores.

-Ino, no sé si tenga muchas ganas de ir –dijo apenada la pelirosa recargada en el mostrador de la tienda de su amiga.

-Por favor Sakura, sabes que a Itachi-kun se le conoce como el fiestero más potente de toda la ciudad, estará de puta madre esa fiesta –dijo exaltada la rubia.

-¿Se te olvida que Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke? –Dijo molesta la Haruno- Sabes que no quiero verlo ni en pintura.

-Sakura, tu más que nadie sabes que esos dos no se llevan de lo mejor. Normalmente a estas fiestas Sasuke nunca va -dijo- Y no creo que esta sea la excepción. Aparte, con Itachi no es con quien tienes problemas. Ese Uchiha te tiene mucha estima. Antes, cuando hacia una de sus juergas nunca ibas ¿Por qué? Por qué acompañabas a ese tonto de Sasuke, es bueno que te diviertas de vez en cuando.

-¿Cerda por qué siempre terminas convenciéndome para todo? –rio chistosa la ojijade.

-No lo sé. Quizás eres muy endeble Sakurita –rio también.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo mi mamá no me dejaba juntarme contigo por lo mismo? –sonrió metida en sus recuerdos.

-Oh que buenos tiempos aquellos. Al final siempre terminabas escapándote y luego no te veía por una semana por que yacías castigada –siguió la Yamanaka.

-Hubo una vez que nos escapamos solo para salir con los chicos. Fuimos al bosque y con Sasuke nos perdimos y al final…

Cayó de inmediato cuando llegaron esos fragmentos de memoria a su boca. Ino la miro melancólica, podía notar el rostro ensombrecido de su amiga.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya basta de recuerdos, ven ayudarme con estos ramos de flores que tengo que entregar en unas horas – a lo que la Haruno asintió y se dirigió a emprender ayuda hacia su amiga.

Naruto caminaba por el desolado parque del centro. No había mucha gente por los alrededores. Miró el cielo y bufó resignado. Odiaba los días así, grises y apagados. Le gustaba el sol, esa resplandeciente estrella luminosa que hacía ver todo en movimiento, todo a color.

Se sentó en una pequeña banquilla de por ahí. Había quedado con Hinata para ir a pasear. Le encantaba esa muchacha, y no sabía que era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Si era su figura, su rostro de ángel, sus cabellos largos y sedosos, sus ojos, su boca. No lo sabía, o si era simplemente esa manera de ser tan adorable que tenía. Le causaba mucha ternura su timidez excesiva, quizás por eso le gustaba tanto ¿opuestos se atraen no? Sonrió con sus pensamientos locos. Sentía como si hubiese sido ayer que sus sentimientos eran dirigidos a cierta personita de cabellos rosáceos. Se acordaba cuando se sorprendió por su increíble belleza ese día que entró a clases asustada. No le había podido sacar los ojos de encima, babeaba literalmente por esa chica. Y cuando supo que era una conocida de su amigo sintió que la suerte estaba de parte suya, pero al parecer no fue así.

-¿Sakura-chan quieres ir al baile conmigo? –recordó cuando se lo propuso. Recordaba que en ese entonces su amiga llevaba el pelo corto. Y amaba como se le veía su uniforme escolar.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero espero que otra persona me lo pida-dijo avergonzada y ruborizada al mismo tiempo.

Sintió en ese momento como si le lanzaran un balde de agua fría, pero ahí entendió que él no era el chico para ella. Cuando eran mucho más pequeños no se había dado cuenta dado por su inocencia, pero a medida que fueron creciendo más entendía, era solo que no lo quería asumir. Rememoraba cuando la chica se lo confesó todo. Una tarde nublada, igual como aquel día. Estaban saliendo de clases y se encontró a la chica llorando solitaria en la azotea de la escuela. Se preocupó bastante pensando que algo le hubiese pasado, pero cuando vio sus ojos llenos de tristeza supo que su corazón estaba roto. Aquel día ya después de que la pelirosa se hubiese calmado, le confeso con amargura los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amigo. Sonrió con tristeza y la abrazó, le prometió que la ayudaría con el Uchiha, a costa de su amor.

-¿qué tiempos no? –dijo en voz alta mirando nuevamente el cielo.

-¿tiempo de qué, Naruto-kun? –de repente vio a la hermosa Hyuuga frente a él. Y todos sus recuerdos se fueron a la mierda cuando cruzó miradas con sus hermosos ojos perlas.

-nada, Hinata-chan ¿Nos vamos? –dijo mientras se paraba y la agarraba de la mano.

Aunque Sakura podía seguir existiendo en su corazón, Hinata estaba tomando un poder increíble que hacía que poco a poco los sentimientos hacia la pelirosa se esfumaran cada día más. Con Hinata sería diferente, lo presentía. Si tuviera que elegir un futuro con alguien, sería con ella.

Se tomaba un baño de tina, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de su baño, envuelta en esa capa de agua caliente y reconfortada por el vapor de esta. Se movió un poco, haciendo que el líquido trasparente se agitara brusco.  
Los días habían pasado lentamente, casi sentía como si un mes hubiese ocurrido. Bufó pesadamente. Tocó su pecho, caliente por el agua. Aun podía percibir un dolor, aunque advertía que un poco menos doloroso que al principio. Desde la discusión con Sasuke podría decir que incluso su vida pasó a ser más relajada. No tenía que preocuparse por él, ni tampoco depender de su tiempo. Tenía mucho tiempo libre, para ella, y cuanto lo necesitaba. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía más aburrida, más sola.  
Escondió su rosácea cabeza hasta la mitad de su boca. Se sentía frustrada, estresada, acorralada por su propia confusión. Cuantas ganas tenía de olvidarlo, de dejarlo para siempre. Después de todo rompió su corazoncito en millones de pedazos inexistentes, casi convertidos en polvo. Pero, creía que si lo sacaba de su mente como siempre quiso, desaparecerían más de la mitad de sus recuerdos. Y no quería, no quería que se fuera. Una parte de sí, rogaba que algún día llegara a sus aposentos y le dijera que se había equivocado y que quería pasar su vida con ella. No era cierto, nunca pasaría. Escondió por completo su cuerpo, debajo de aquella manta, que no era capaz de esconderla completamente, porque la mostraba tal y como estaba, triste y desbastada. Sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y salió agitada hacia la superficie. Se recargó en las murallas blanquecinas de la bañera y despejo aquellos mechones rosas que tapaban su rostro. Salió de la tina y se tapó con aquella verde toalla. Secó sus piernas, sus brazos, sus pechos, su cara. Tenía que superarlo, de alguna u otra forma, tal y como le había dicho aquel chico. Tenía que salir, despejarse y volver a sentir. Sonrió tristemente. Si solo la hubiese correspondido, si solo no la hubiera lastimado tanto.

-Sasuke, espero que algún día puedas sentir el amor de verdad –dijo en un susurro.

Recogió su largo cabello rubio en su característica coleta alta. Sopló con fuerza aquel flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho, no logrando mucho éxito ya que este permaneció intacto en su posición. Salió de la florería como de costumbre a las 2:00 PM. Aquella hora era típica en su vida diaria. Salía con la intensión de ir a los casting de modelaje y poder aprobar, aunque sea uno. La Yamanaka sentía que era parte de este mundo. Tenía un buen físico, aparte de un gran carisma, pero la competencia era dura y nunca aprobaba. Llegó a su primera parada. Era una de las academias de modelaje más grandes del país. Había sacado grandes modelos como Nana, la exótica Konan y la princesa de la arena, Temari. Amaba a Temari, era como su modelo a seguir, siempre había querido ser como ella, desde que la vio a la edad de cinco años y ella con ocho modelando por la televisión. Había escuchado unos rumores de que Sabaku no Temari estaría ahí, y esperaba que fuera cierto. Entró por las modernas puertas mecánicas que gracias a un sensor se abrían de par en par. Dentro observó a una gran cantidad de gente, entre las cuales la mayoría eran jóvenes como ella que buscaban un futuro en la pasarela. Nerviosa agarro con sus manos la correa de su bolso y se adentró a la secretaría.

-¿Nombre? –preguntó una simple secretaria de aspecto formal y de lentes.

-Ino Yamanaka –respondió la rubia instantáneamente al escuchar la pregunta de la mujer.

-Muy bien, señorita. Diríjase por aquel pasillo y espere junto a las demás a que la llamen –dijo la mujer concentrada en la computadora.

Ino caminó por el pasillo. Sí que estaba repleto, más que otras veces. Había venido antes, como unas dos veces y nunca había tenido a tantas muchachas para postular. Se sentó en el suelo, en uno de los pocos espacios que había por ahí. Y se emprendió en la espera a que la llamaran.

-¿Supiste? –dijo una linda jovencita frente a la Yamanaka.

-¿Qué cosa? –respondió la pelinegra que yacía a su lado. Esto hiso que llamara la atención de la rubia.

-Me dijeron que estaría Temari-san supervisando –dijo la primera emocionada que retocaba lo último de su maquillaje.

-¿Eso es verdad? –dijo la otra sorprendida- cielos, entonces debo maquillarme más.

Ino escuchó atenta la conversación de las jóvenes. Pero no estaba segura, podrían ser dolo rumores. Se miró disimuladamente por un pequeñito espejo en forma de almeja. Estaba perfecta. No se había querido maquillar más de lo debido, estaba a lo natural como le decía. Colores claros y dulces.

-¡Ino Yamanaka! –escuchó gritar. Y rápidamente, como si fuera un caso de vida o muerte se paró del suelo y a empujones llego a la pequeñita puerta negra donde se encontró con un hombre algo mayor.

-¿Eres Ino Yamanaka? –preguntó el hombre mayor con una ceja alzada, como si la rubia se tratara de una aberración.

-Si –respondió con firmeza.

-Okey, pasa –dijo el hombre.

La Yamanaka lo siguió con cuidado. No quería que sus tacos le jugaran una mala pasada. Vio la habitación. Tal y como siempre. Una mesa alargada donde se encontraba el jurado. La única diferencia es que aparte de las cuatro personas que siempre estaban, se encontraba una quinta silla pero sin la persona que debería estar ahí.

-Bienvenida señorita Yamanaka –dijo la mujer de al medio. Parecía joven, pero a lejos se notaba que la mujer sobrepasaba los cincuenta años.

-Gracias –respondió la rubia.

-Muy bien ¿Por qué quiere ser modelo? –preguntó la misma mujer de labios hinchados por el botox.

-Por qué siempre ha sido mi sueño. Desde pequeña, y me gustaría que por fin se me diera la oportunidad en este lugar-dijo con entusiasmo la Yamanaka.

De pronto una hermosa mujer se hiso aparecer, sentándose al lado de la mujer cincuentona. A la de ojos azules casi se le va la respiración. Eran verdad los rumores, Sabaku no Temari estaba ahí. Sonrió nerviosa y la miro feliz.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí –rio con sorna aquella hermosa mujer, modelo a seguir de la rubia.

-¿Cómo? –dijo ésta saliendo de su ensoñación. Vio a los demás presentes que miraban a su compañera con desaprobación y resignación al mismo tiempo.

-Dime niña ¿Cuánto mides? –preguntó irónica.

-Pues… 1.62 cm –dijo con nerviosismo la de ojos azules.

-Lo sabía-rio sarcástica –tu estatura no pasa la audición. Y no la pasará en ninguna academia. Eres muy pequeña. La estatura mínima es de 1.66 cm y creo que deberías saberlo.

Aquellas indiferentes palabras por parte de la rubia de cuatro coletas llamada Temari, dejo en blanco a la Yamanaka. Es cierto que su estatura no era muy alta, pero siempre había pensado que nunca sería un impedimento, ¿o sí?

-Pe—pero he ido a varias academias y nunca me han dicho que mi estatura es un impedimento –dijo asustada la de ojos azul.

-Es imposible que no te lo hayan dicho. ¿Por qué crees que nunca has podido pasar una audición? Si no te lo han dicho es solo porque no quieren perder el tiempo contigo – cortó la mujer llamada Temari.

Ino quien había quedado estupefacta desvió su mirada dolida. Podría ser verdad, quizás no tenía oportunidad pero no se quedaría así. Esa mujer pagaría caro.

-Hmp –chistó irónica la rubia de una coleta- Quizás mi estatura no es la indicada, pero… no me cabe en la cabeza que una puerca como tú haya podido entrar en este mundo.

Todo el mundo se había quedado callado. Era un silencio incómodo, turbio. Temari la miraba molesta, enojada. Nunca había permitido que la pasaran a llevar, y menos permitiría que esa enana lo hiciera.

-Ten cuidado chiquilla, no sabes con quien te metes –dijo con la voz gruesa la Sabaku no.

-Uy que miedo –dijo sarcástica –Púdrete –dijo Ino mientras se daba la vuelta y salía por aquella puerta negra. La gran mayoría de las chicas se le quedaban mirando, pero no le importó.

-Puta de mierda –susurró la Yamanaka con la cabeza hirviendo.

Habían estado sentados ahí por más de dos horas. Naruto la había llevado a un bonito café no muy popular que le había gustado demasiado. Durante toda la instancia no había podido esconder aquel llamativo sonrojo que disparaba sus mejillas blanquecinas. Suspiraba a cada momento que recordaba a aquél de ojos azulinos, sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo ya podía decir que comenzaba a quererlo. Ahora que el Uzumaki se encontraba en el baño, podía aclarar todo aquello que quería decir. No le molestaba que el rubio fuera el que hablara siempre, pero le gustaría poder decirle en su cara lo que pensaba de él, todo lo bueno que pensaba de él. Era un chico realmente humilde y sincero. Desde que lo conoció nunca divisó un deje de maldad en su interior, o aquella avaricia al saber de la familia que provenía. Muchos de los chicos que había conocido terminaban haciéndola sufrir, ya que siempre se enteraba de sus segundas intenciones. Gracias a su primo siempre descubría aquellas segundas caras. Se alejó de inmediato de su mundo anterior cuando lo vio venir sonriente y feliz hacía ella.

-Lo siento por la demora Hinata-chan –dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun –dijo tímida la de ojos perla.

-Dime Hinata-chan ¿Deseas otra cosa para comer o beber? –preguntó el rubio.

-No, gracias. He quedado satisfecha –dijo Hinata.

-creo que pediré otro café y un trozo de _pie de limón, _ estoy hambriento –decía mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguna camarera que tomara su pedido.

Hinata lo miró anonadada. No se había percatado de lo maravilloso que era el rubio. Siempre pensaba en lo tierno y amoroso que era, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de la inocencia que trasmitía, aparte de la dulzura instantánea que profesaba. Le encantaba todo de él y se sonrojó fuertemente al decirlo en su mente así como si nada.

-¿te sucede algo Hinata-chan? –preguntó preocupado el rubio que la miraba fijamente.

La peli azul no podía evitar cohibirse con aquella penetrante mirada. Sentía que su cara ya parecía un tomate y no quería que la viera así. Desvió la mirada y trató de taparse la cara con sus delicadas manos.

-¡Oh, tu cara está roja! ¿¡Tienes fiebre!?

Su cara se acercó tanto a la de ella que la bella Hinata se sobresaltó del inesperado acercamiento. Naruto trataba de poner frente con frente, como le había enseñado su madre hace mucho tiempo para saber si se tenía fiebre. Cuando ambas cabezas se vieron tocadas Hinata no pudo soportar la vergüenza y el revoltijo de mariposas en su estómago que no se vio cuando instantáneamente se le nublaba la vista y caía desmayada en los brazos del rubio.

-¿Hinata-chan?

El día había pasado rápido. Ni cuenta se dieron cuando el viernes se había hecho presente. Mucha gente ya se sentía más relaja después se aquellas pesadas semanas anteriores. El día había pasado rápido y la tarde se había hecho aparecer. Sasuke se dirigía enfadado a los aposentos de su hermano. No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de encontrarse con él, pero le había dicho al rubio que iría. Como no le había contestado en todo el día supuso que se lo encontraría allá. Aún era temprano, las fiestas de Itachi siempre comenzaban después de las diez.

-¿Haló dobe? –dijo Sasuke.

-_hola teme ¿Qué sucede? _–dijo la voz despreocupada de Naruto a través del celular.

-¿Dónde estás? –dijo mientras doblaba por una de las esquinas.

-_Pues en casa de Hina-chan ¿y tú?_

Sasuke casi se le descontrola el auto cuando oyó la respuesta del rubio.

-¿No deberías estar en casa de Itachi? –dijo molesto, aunque tratando de apaciguar su ira.

Espero la respuesta, pero un silencio absoluto se hiso entre los dos. Supuso de inmediato que a Naruto le había pasado algo, y ese algo era que se le había olvidado.

-¿Se te olvidó, cierto? –dijo Sasuke.

-_¡Lo siento teme! Es que ayer Hinata-chan se desmayó, la llevé al hospital y me he quedado con ella hasta ahora –_ se excusaba el rubio.

-Hmp. Maldito dobe, me importa un carajo lo que te haya pasado. Te espero en cinco minutos en la casa de Itachi –le cortó.

No poda negar que estuviera furioso. Lo menos que deseaba era llegar a la casa de su hermano solo. Miró a la carretera, ya estaba por llegar. Por la mierda ¿Por qué todo a él? Pensó en seguir de largo, si, podría ser una buena opción. Pero al llegar al frente de la que una vez fue su hogar, se percató de la desagradable presencia de su pelinegro pariente. Él lo había reconocido, porque del pórtico lo saludaba alegremente. No tuvo más remedio que bajarse y dirigirse donde Itachi. No quiso escapar, era un Uchiha, los Uchiha no escapaban. Caminó por el pequeño sendero que lo llevaba a los pies de la casa. Tranquilo.

-¿Qué tal Sasuke? –dijo Itachi.

Itachi era muy parecido a su hermano menor Sasuke. Había leves diferencias que los distinguía. El mayor, de largos cabellos negros y unas leves marcas debajo de sus ojos que hacían notar la madurez de su vida. Esas eran las únicas cosas que hacían que no parecieran gemelos.

-Hola –dijo el Uchiha menor, cortante.

-Pero que cara traes hermanito. Ven, pasa- dijo mientras lo llevaba hacia el interior de su hogar.

Dentro no se apreciaba que hubiera mucho movimiento. Había unos pocos amigos de su hermano. Era su grupito de infancia, con los que había estado hasta ahora.

-no pensé que tu hermano vendría, nunca se aparece en tus juergas –habló uno de los amigos de Itachi.

Era Deidara si es que no mal recordaba. Aun llevaba el cabello largo y tapándole un ojo, estaba igual de cómo lo recordaba.

-¿Qué tal Sasukito-kun? –dijo meloso aquel rubio.

-No me digas así –dijo cortante y frío el Uchiha menor.

-Uy que pesado –dijo Deidara mientras se marchaba haciendo un mohín.

Itachi rio.

-Creí que no vendrías –le dijo mientras le ofrecía un vaso de whisky.

-El maldito de Naruto no me dio elección –dijo mientras los dos salían a la terraza trasera y se apoyaban en los barandales.

-Así que Naruto te convenció, raro, nunca lo había hecho –dijo con una sonrisa pensativa.

-Hmp –dijo Sasuke con su típico monosílabo.

-Escuché que discutiste con Sakura –dijo mirándolo. Pudo notar como los músculos de su hermano se tensaron de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de su ex amiga.

-Es algo que no te interesa –dijo frívolo el Uchiha menor.

-Claro que me interesa. Sakura es una buena persona, no debiste hacerla sufrir. Te quería mucho –dijo Itachi con su mirada pegada al jardín de su casa.

-¿Tú también lo sabías? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Todos lo sabían. Sasuke a veces puedes llegar a ser mucho más idiota que Naruto. Sakura no decía nada, pero sus actos eran lo que la delataban –comentó el Uchiha de cabello largo.

-¿Ahora te pondrás parte de ella?

-¡Claro que no! No me pongo parte de nadie. Es solo que fuiste realmente cruel.

-No me importa –dijo Sasuke.

-Dime hermano ¿Viniste a esta fiesta solo para ver si Sakura vendría? –dijo de un sentón.

Sasuke quedo callado. No tenía que responder, y odiaba eso porque daba más razones a que su hermano tuviera razón. Pero la cuestión era, ¿Tenía razón Itachi? A decir verdad, hace tiempo que no la veía ¿Habrá sido una razón para verla, venir a esta fiesta? No. Su hermano solo lo decía para que su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas. Se fue dejándolo solo.

Ya eran las doce de la noche exactamente. Se habían estacionado a unas cuadras del hogar de Itachi. Las calles estaban repletas de coches, todos participantes de aquella fiesta.

-¡Vamos frentona que no pasará nada! –le decía Ino a la peli rosa que no quería salir del auto.

-Cerda tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¡Que no pasará nada! –Decía Ino exaltada- Ya sale de auto.

-Por la mierda… -decía la peli rosa entre susurros- Ino si algo llega a sucedes, de verdad que serás tú la que tome la responsabilidad.

-Okey, okey –dijo Ino como quien no quiere la cosa.

La llevo casi a empujones a los aposentos del Uchiha mayor. En el trayecto de auto-casa se ganaron más de un piropo por parte de los transeúntes que se cruzaban con las dos bellas mujeres. Las dos venían con ropas realmente bonitas. Ino se había convencido por una minifalda de mezclilla a medio muslo y una blusa azul que dejaba ver un poco de su obligo, en cambio Sakura se había decidido por un vestido corto ajustado de mangas largas con una seductora abertura que cruzaba toda su espalda.

-Valla, sí que hay gente –comentó la rubia mirando un sinfín de masa humana.

-Si –respondía la de ojos jade igual de impresionada.

Las dos muchachas se adentraron a la casa. Con mucho esfuerzo tratando de que la gente no las manchara con sus bebidas o las quemara con los cigarros. Por dentro la casa estaba aún más repleta de gente que por fuera. Las dos trataban de buscar al dueño del evento, pero era imposible dado por la excesiva vista de cabezas presentes. Ino se percató de la gigantesca mesa llena de licos que se encontraba a un extremo.

-Frentona, quiero algo de beber ¿Quieres algo? –preguntó la rubia sedientas por un vaso de alcohol.

-No gracias Ino, todavía no –respondió Sakura algo incómoda.

-Bueno iré a buscar –dijo la de ojos azules mientras se marchaba en dirección al bebestible.

Sakura estaba consiente que no vería a Ino al terminar la fiesta. Había tantas personas que era imposible que se ubicaran. Su pelo no la ayudaría para nada. Siempre que se alejaban la una de la otra su cabello rosa era lo que las unía nuevamente, dado por ser único.

-Creo que iré a la azotea –dijo Sakura. Le causaba gracia, al parecer en las últimas fiestas siempre se quedaba sola.

Cuando salió a la azotea respiró fuertemente. Era grotesco el hedor de alcohol y humo de cigarro.

-¿Sakura? –preguntaron a sus espaldas. Se giró ya que reconoció con alegría aquella voz masculina. Era Itachi.

-¡Itachi-kun! –gritó abrazándolo.

-No esperé a que vinieras –dijo el morocho de cabellos largos.

-Yo tampoco –rio la peli rosa.

-¿Viniste con Ino? –preguntó.

-Sí, pero se ha perdido. No creí que hubiera tanta gente –comentó la Haruno.

-Ni yo, tenía pensado que esta fiesta sería un poco más tranquila –dijo Itachi.

-Te salió todo lo contrario –rieron los dos.

-¡Itachi toma tu puta cerveza! –dijo una voz.

Itachi se dio la vuelta y Sakura miró extrañada, reconocía esa voz.

-¿No podrías ser menos grosero? –dijo Itachi molesto.

El chico de la voz se acercó. Sakura lo vio y sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. No lo podía creer. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

-Oh que sorpresa. No pensé que nos volveríamos a ver –dijo el chico.

-Ni yo, Sasori-kun.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Comenzar por disculparme por mi demora. No quiero que piensen que fue flojera, así que explicare mis motivos. Estoy de vacaciones y salí de viaje, donde fui a un lugar sin el interned pero aproveché de escribir mas capítulos. **

**Me gustaría expresarme con todos y responder sus comentarios, pero debido a mi falta de tiempo no puedo hacerlo pero prometo al siguiente. **

**Este capítulo quise hacerlo para que conocieran un poco mas de los personajes y sus vidas. Espero no lo hayan encontrado aburrido, prometo que se vendrá lo bueno muy pronto. **

**Sin mas que decir agradecer a todos. Ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Gracias. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Y he aquí el quinto con la esperanza que les guste.**

**~Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura.**

**~Declaimer: todo personaje es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Operación propuesta de amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

Nunca pensó que se la encontraría en aquella fiesta. Nunca pensó que era amiga de su amigo. Nunca pensó en volverla a ver. Después de haberla conocido se había dicho que si la volvía a ver no sería coincidencia. Y aquello le gustaba, no sabía el porqué, pero la presencia de aquella chica lo hacía sentirse mejor.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –pregunto Itachi desconcertado.

-La conocí hace unos días –respondió Sasori. Aun no podía despegar la mirada de ella.

-Valla, que coincidencia –dijo el pelinegro.

-no lo creo –dijo Sasori, lo que provocó un cierto rubor en la peli rosa.

-Bueno, creo que aquí no calzo. Nos vemos luego –dijo el Uchiha mientras se retiraba hacia no sé dónde.

-No creí volverte a ver –dijo en un suspiro la Haruno.

-Creencias compartidas, yo tampoco –dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Itachi-kun era el amigo de quien hablabas? –preguntó la de ojos jade.

-Al parecer –dijo el peli rojo.

Llevó a la muchacha al borde de la azotea, donde se apoyaron en el barandal con fin de hallarse más cómodos. Ahora que la miraba mejor no podía evitar el piropearla dentro de su mente. Se veía realmente hermosa. Desde que la dejó en aquel parque, tenía que haber al menos un día en que pensara en su imagen. Su bello cabello rosa, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su delicado rostro. Había sido una de las pocas chicas que había llamado su atención.

-¿Sabes? Tus palabras me han servido mucho últimamente, gracias –habló Sakura, sacando a Sasori de su ensoñación.

-¿Si, y en qué? –dijo. Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sonado muy confianzudas que digamos, quiso retractarse pero la mirada melancólica de la chica lo hiso callar.

-Después de todo lo que pasó. Siempre que recuerdo, son tus palabras las que me calman –soltó la peli rosa.

Sasori no sabía mucho que decir, así que espero a que la chica continuara.

-De verdad creo que servirías mucho como psicólogo –dijo la Haruno riendo.

-Una vez pensé serlo –dijo el peli rojo siguiendo el chiste.

-¿Y por qué no lo fuiste? –dijo la chica sonriente.

-Mucho trabajo, prefiero viajar y ganarme la vida con lo que me gusta –dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Viajas seguido? –preguntó Sakura.

-Mucho –respondió el chico.

-Dime ¿Dónde has estado? –dijo ella mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos que a su vez aún seguían apoyados en el barandal.

-En varios lugares. Muchos países –dijo mirándola divertido-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi preferido?

La chica solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Este –dijo Sasori.

-¿Este? –Decía la peli rosa mientras retomaba su postura original -¿Por qué?

-Porque fue el lugar donde te conocí.

Sasuke yacía acostado en su ex habitación. Sus cosas de adolescente aún seguían intactas. Recordó que en aquellos tiempos le gustaba mucho el beisbol y lo jugaba bastante con sus amigos, tenía varias pelotas de dicho juego en una pequeña vitrina. Recordaba que cierta peli rosa siempre lo alentaba en aquel deporte, parecía la misma entrenadora. _Sasuke hace esto, Sasuke muévete así… Sasuke hace esto otro. _Rio al imaginársela. Cuando ella supo que lo dejaría-el beisbol- no le habló por varios días. No quería entender que no tenía tiempo paras hobbies tontos. Ahora entraba en la Universidad, tenía otras prioridades.  
La fiesta había comenzado hace ya unas horas y como nunca él estaba encerrado en su habitación. No quería salir, no quería encontrarse con nadie. De pronto sintió como su puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente, era su hermano quien entraba. Bufó molesto al ver su presencia.

-Sasuke deberías salir. Estoy pensando seriamente que te estas volviendo antisocial –dijo Itachi quien se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

El Uchiha menor pudo notar que su hermano ya se encontraba medio borracho. En sus manos llevaba un licor cualquiera y veía como se tambaleaba levemente.

-Creo que deberías saber algo –dijo con la voz atontada.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo fastidiado el menor.

-Cada vez que la veo, está más sexy –decía Itachi como en sueños- Ya sabes, tú amiga, o la que ya no es, no sé qué son –decía enredado.

Sasuke comenzó a tomarle un poco más atención a lo que decía su hermano. ¿Se encontraba Sakura en aquella fiesta?

-¿Hablas de Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke interesado.

-¡De quien más si no de ella! –Decía ahora alterado el mayor-Creo que si fuera tú, me la habría llevado a la cama hace mucho tiempo.

-Eres un asqueroso –dijo mientras le lanzaba un cojín a su hermano provocando que este se cayera de la cama- Me iré de acá.

La puerta sonó fuertemente de un portazo. Itachi se levantó lentamente y sonrió divertido. Su hermanito podía ser tan predecible.

Sasuke bajaba las escaleras rápidamente. Si Sakura de verdad estaba ahí tenía que verla. No era porque le preocupara u otra cosa, sino más bien, quería ver su cara desastrosa después del rechazo, aún seguía molesto con ella.  
Había mucha gente, demasiada para ser exactos. No tenía mucha dificultad para mirar arriba de las cabezas, era alto y no le costaba. No veía ninguna cabellera rosada por ahí, así que supuso que a lo mejor la muchacha se había ido, o simplemente no había venido e Itachi le había mentido. Caminó en dirección a la salida, pero algo lo dejó pensativo. Escuchó una voz extremadamente chillona a sus espaldas, sin duda alguna era la mejor amiga de Sakura, la revoltosa de Ino. Miró, y se encontró con la muchacha metida en un juego de dados. Era el típico juego ese en que uno tiraba los dados y dependiendo del número que te saliera era la cantidad de tragos que tomabas. A medida que pasaba el tiempo más dados se integraban al juego. No quiso dirigirse donde estaba, lo más probable es que si le hablaba la rubia lo mandaría a la mismísima mierda. Se quedó quieto. Si estaba ella, tendría que estar la peli rosa. Es cierto que anteriormente nunca venía con Sakura, pero siempre llegaba con alguna acompañante. Como lo eran Hinata y Tenten, pero tenía entendido que la primera estaba enferma y la segunda en China, así que la última opción tenía que ser la de los ojos jades. Se movió por entre el gentío. Muchas chicas se le quedaban mirando seductoras u otras se ponían en su camino con la intención de que este las tomara en cuenta. Sasuke venía ensimismado en encontrar a la Haruno, así que no hacía caso a ninguna propuesta lasciva de ellas. Esperen. ¿Por qué mierda la buscaba? Sasuke se había quedado en su lugar, quieto entre toda la multitud. Ahora que lo pensaba en todo aquel momento solo se había dedicado a buscar una cosa, a su ex amiga. Se estaba volviendo loco, ella lo tenía que buscar, no él a ella.  
Salió a la azotea, con el fin de despejarse un rato. Agarró un vaso plástico que se encontraba por ahí y le vertió el primer trago que encontró. Lo bebió con fuerza. Sintió como el licor quemaba su garganta y luego su estómago. Se quejó al sentirlo.

-Valla Sasuke-kun, no espere verte por aquí –escuchó.

Miró a la mujer poseedora de aquella seductora voz. A su lado se encontraba Konan, la sexy amiga de su hermano. Sabía que era una exitosa modelo y había transcendido por su exótica belleza. Ella había sido la protagonista principal de sus sueños mojados cuando era pequeño.

-Hmp, tampoco pensé que estarías aquí –dijo Sasuke- Ahora que te dio por ser modelo, pensé que tu agenda estaría apretada.

-Lo está –dijo desinteresada la de cabellos azulinos- pero tenía un espacio. No quería perderme la fiesta de tu hermano.

-¿Viniste con Pain? –dijo Sasuke.

Que recordaba la muchacha había estado de novio con un tipo medio rebelde lleno de perforaciones por toda la cara.

-Corté con él hace tiempo, aún no vemos debes en cuando. Pero busco algo distinto, ya sabes, algo menor.

Sasuke capturó de inmediato la segunda intensión de la frase lanzada por la amiga de su hermano y sonrió de inmediato.

-Otro día cariño, hoy estoy ocupado–dijo seductor.

Konan sonrió coqueta y le guiñó un ojo mientras lo dejaba y se iba con otro chico.

Siguió con su travesía. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, se iría y descansaría en su hogar. Pero quedó petrificado. ¿Esa era Sakura? Si lo era, su inconfundible cabello color rosa la delataba de inmediato. Pero sonreía, como si nada del rechazo hubiese pasado. Se sintió herido por un lado. Esperaba que la muchacha estuviera sumida en una depresión, pero la veía ahí contenta. No se había percatado de la presencia de un chico a su lado hasta que lo vio tocarle el brazo con sus dedos. Se enojó demasiado. Ella no debería estar ahí, como si nada. No quería verla reír, no, quería que llorara por él. Y en un abrir de ojos se dirigió a paso fuerte en su dirección. Y se paró tras de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué haces aquí? Escuchó la Haruno. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Sabía de quien se trataba, reconocería esa voz donde fuese. No quería darse la vuelta. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y contuvo el aliento.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Ahora otra voz era la que se alzaba en su defensa. Sasori era quien había hablado primeramente.

-La pregunta debería estar dirigida hacia ti- respondió Sasuke.

Sakura estaba tensa. Realmente quería salir corriendo, que la tragara la tierra. No quería que Sasori se viera involucrado en algo que no debía. Así que con coraje en mano se dio la vuelta y encaró al Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la Haruno con la voz decidida.

Sasuke la miró fríamente. Esto hiso que a la Haruno se le encogiera el alma y le dieran más ganas de salir corriendo, pero no lo hiso, tenía que enfrentarlo.

-Pensé que estarías aun llorando por mí –dijo arrogante el Uchiha.

-No te creas. No eres mi centro del universo –respondió la Haruno con el mismo frio tono de voz de Sasuke.

Estas palabras hirieron un poco el orgullo Uchiha. Sasuke perdía la paciencia poco a poco.

-¿Tan rápido se te acabo el amor? –no sabía por qué, pero quería que la chiquilla se sintiera con sus palabras, quería verla mal por él.

-¿Por ti? Sí. Eres muy mata pasiones, Sasuke –respondió la peli rosa desafiante. No dejaría que la viera caer.

-Hmp.

No tenía mucho que decir. Sakura lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca. Sintió como un tumulto de miradas se reunían en torno a los dos. Sentía como se juntaban solo para ver algo de acción.

-No pensé que la rapidez de tu olvido del amor fueran con otros Sakura –dijo mirándola y luego a su acompañante.

Ahora era Sakura quien había quedado con las palabras en la boca. Sus palabras le habían dolido de verdad. Indirectamente la había tratado de una cualquiera, y eso era alguno que nunca se había llegado a imaginar. Todos los presentes la miraban con asco. Había quedado como la puta y todo por culpa del Uchiha en frente.

-Eres un puto insensible Uchiha, vete a la mierda –dijo con la cabeza gacha y sus puños apretados.

Se fue dejando a un Uchiha con una leve sonrisa ganadora. Vio como el tipo peli rojo corría en dirección a su ex amiga y como la gente comenzaba a disiparse. Aunque se sentía un gran triunfador en la reciente pelea con la peli rosa, a su vez sentía una leve opresión en su pecho. ¿Se había pasado? Chasqueó su lengua y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos.

Estaba dolida. Era la tercera vez en poco tiempo que el Uchiha la hacía sentir tan miserable. Primero el beso con la otra chica en la disco. Segundo, el rechazo y tercero, esto. El muy maldito se había ganado un puesto en su lista negra.

-¡Sakura! –escuchó gritar a Sasori.

Estaba enojada y no quería saber de nadie. Más que el dolor que había sentido antes, ahora quería agarrar a alguien y plantarle un puñetazo en la cara. Y cuanto contenía las ganas de devolverse y pegarle una patada en las bolas de ese engreído Uchiha. Siguió caminando, taconeando el piso fuertemente.

-Estúpido Uchiha –se dijo en voz alta.

Chuteó una pequeña piedra que impactó de inmediato a unos metros en la acera. Sonrió irónica. Nunca pensó que de un día para otro, después de tantos años juntos. Todo cambió, ya no había vuelta atrás. El Uchiha para ella estaba muerto.

-No creí que te arrastrarías tanto por mí. Digo, para seguirme –dijo Sasuke apoyado en una de las paredes próximas.

-Vete al infierno –dijo con la intensión de pasarlo, pero no se esperó de que el Uchiha se parara frente a ella, obstruyendo su camino.

-No puedo, aún me queda mucho por vivir –dijo tratando de parecer gracioso.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó la Haruno-. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? Harto es el daño que me has hecho.

-Tú eres la que se afecta por lo que digo, deberías ser un poco menos sentimental –dijo Sasuke mientras se metía un cigarrillo a la boca y lo prendía fugazmente.

Sakura lo miró enojada. Sasuke sonrió divertido. El Uchiha sabía que a la Haruno odiaba el verle fumar. Lo hacía para provocarla, para que ella le prestara atención.

-Si no tienes más que decir, me iré –dijo molesta.

-¿Por qué irte? ¿No estabas tan enamorada de mí? –dijo el Uchiha.

-Púdrete –lanzó la Haruno.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Sasori que se acercaba fin te encuentro.

Sakura le sonrió con ternura, algo que molestó al peli negro.

-Vamos. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí –dijo Sakura en un tono irritante mirando fijamente al moreno.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Sasori.

-Sí, no te preocupes –le respondió la peli rosa.

Los dos se retiraron. Sasuke los miraba enojado. Quizás no debió haberla seguido. Porque así había sido, después de que la muchacha se hubiese retirado de la casa de su hermano y el idiota ese la había perseguido, él se fue y tomó el camino más corto, solo para encontrársela. Pero que no se malentienda, solo quiso encontrársela para lastimarla, solo eso.  
Se fue con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La noche estaba fresca y corría un viendo algo gélido. Sacó su teléfono.

-¿Aló Konan? ¿Estás disponible?

La peli rosa ya había llegado a su casa. Agradeció humildemente al peli rojo por haberse tomado la molestia de haberla ido a dejar a su hogar. Dejó aquella deportiva chaqueta sobre el sofá y la observó contenta, aún existían chicos amables. Miró su reloj que yacía en su muñeca, no era tarde, pero tampoco temprano. Suspiró cansada ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su noche había sido arruinada, lo único que le quedaba era acostarse y ya. Estaba por irse a su cama cuando un estruendoso ruido se hiso presente tras de su puerta, la estaban tocando y no de muy buena manera que digamos. Le entró algo de miedo, no era una hora apta para visitas. Lentamente y con cuidado miró por aquella ventanita circular que la ayudaba a averiguar quién estaba detrás de la pared corrediza. Se sorprendió al ver aquella mata rubia. Abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-Naruto ¿Qué sucede? –dijo la peli rosa preocupada.

El rubio entró de inmediato cuando su amiga lo hizo pasar. Se posición al lado del sofá, con la mirada gacha. Sakura lo notó arrepentido, como si algo muy malo hubiese hecho, o iba hacer.

-¿Naruto te encuentras bien? –le dijo la de ojos jade.

La muchacha quiso acercársele, pero abrió los ojos atontada cuando lo vio alejarse. ¿No quería que ella lo tocara?

-Naruto me estas preocupando. Si te pasa algo puedes contarme –dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

-No pasa nada Sakura-chan –habló por primera vez el rubio-. ¿Podemos sentarnos? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro –respondió la chiquilla.

Se sentaron en aquel cómodo sillón verde oliva de la Haruno. Lo tenía desde el primer momento que había pisado suelo de su primer y único departamento. Separados por unos centímetros, se sentía incómoda. No sabía que le sucedía al rubio, se comportaba como nunca lo hacía.

-Entonces Naruto-kun ¿De que deseas hablar? –comenzó la peli rosa.

-Quiero preguntarte algo –decía mirándola-. No quiero irme con rodeos, así que preguntare de inmediato ¿Aun te gusta Sasuke?

Aquella pregunta había hecho caer de sentón a la peli rosa, metafóricamente claro. No supo a que vino la pregunta. Se veía que Naruto no estaba bromeando, la seriedad de su rostro lo delataba. No podía sacar las palabras.

-¿A qué viene eso? –balbuceó la chica

-Solo respóndeme –dijo serió el de le los ojos azulinos.

-Pues yo… no sé qué…

-¡Responde! –dijo alterado.

-¿¡Naruto que mierda te pasa!?

Se había parado del sillón por la irritación. No entendía la molesta actitud del rubio, nunca se había comportado tan desafiante con ella. Bufó dolida ¿Era su idea o poco a poco sus amigos comenzaban a comportarse extraños con ella? Naruto aún seguía con su pose habitual, mirándola desde abajo.

-¿Puedes responderme tú entonces? Llegas a mi casa como si nada, te comportas de una manera extraña conmigo y me exiges responder cosas que tú ya sabes –dijo alterada.

-Entonces aún te gusta –dijo resignado.

Sakura lo miraba extrañada.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan –le dijo ahora con una dulce sonrisa-. Lo siento por haber tomado esta difícil actitud, pero necesitaba saber que no me estaba metiendo en algo que no debía.

-No te entiendo Naruto.

-Y es mejor que no lo hagas, sólo quería aclararme, salirme de una confusión que tenía. Lo siento nuevamente, llamaré a Hinata-chan a ver si se encuentra mejor –dijo retirándose.

Salió de la casa y Sakura ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse. Sin duda, últimamente como que demasiadas cosas extrañas le sucedían.

Naruto salió del edificio. Sabía que había hecho mal. No tenía que haber ido a molestar a su amiga. Después de hablar con Sasuke y excusarse de no poder ir a la fiesta de Itachi se quedó un rato más con Hinata. Se tuvo que ir cuando la bella muchacha se quedó dormida. Quedó solo y no halló más que ir a tomarse algo por ahí. Al parecer se le habían subido los tragos a la cabeza. Solo quería aclarar sus sentimientos. Solo quería saber si es que tenía una sola oportunidad ahora que Sasuke la había rechazado. Pero entendió que no sería así, su amiga seguía enamorada de él y no podía quitarle esos sentimientos.

Ino se había quedado sola. La fiesta aún estaba en su tope máximo. Era extraño que aún no hubiese llegado la policía. Se agarró de la mesa con fuerza. Su mundo le daba vueltas, no debió haber jugado con aquellos chicos.

-Lindura ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –escuchó una voz masculina en su oído.

Ino rio por la propuesta, pero aún seguía consciente y no dejaría que un hombre se la llevara. Ella tenía un novio, al cual quería mucho.

-Lo siento, pero ya me iré con otro –dijo feliz.

Los chicos se fueron decepcionados al escuchar la respuesta de la bella rubia. Después de que no vio más a su linda amiga recibió la llamada de su adorado Shikamaru, el cual le decía que estaría por ahí en poco tiempo. Si no estaba tan pasada de copas podía advertir que desde la llamada habían pasado de dos a tres horas. Se tapó la boca al sentir que expulsaba un pequeño eructo y caminó por la casa. Subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Iba lentamente, estaba tan mareada que en cualquier momento podría caer por las escaleras. Mientras más caminaba ruidos desagradables entraban por sus oídos. Supuso de inmediato que los dormitorios estarían ocupados por parejas deseosas del sexo y lo sabía por qué lo había vivido. Una vez había hecho una fiesta en su casa, había llegado tanta gente que al momento de irse algunos se habían quedado "atorados en los dormitorios" Que reto le había llegado por parte de sus padres cuando se encontraron a dos chicos acostados bajo las sábanas de la cama de sus progenitores.  
El camino parecía infinito. Le habían entrado ganas de vomitar y necesitaba un baño urgente. Abrió puerta tras puerta pero el baño no parecía.

-Estúpido baño que no apareces –decía borracha la rubia de coleta.

Abrió la puerta que parecía ser la más adecuada al ser la del baño. Blanca como la nieve. Prendió la luz. No había pensado mal. Ahí estaba el retrete, el lavamanos y la cortina de baños cerrada. Se hinco frente al retrete y metió la cabeza dentro. Estuvo a punto de vomitar cuando escuchó un sonoro gemido tras la cortina floreada. Se paró curiosa y abrió la cortina de plástico de par en par.

-¿Shikamaru?

Y si, era Shikamaru. Estaba completamente desnudo, apoyado en la fría pared de azulejos. Sobre el rodeándolo unas largas piernas blanquecinas, se encontraba también desnuda, su peor pesadilla, Temari.

Salió indignada del baño, seguida por los gritos masculinos del que ahora se convertiría su ex novio. Que mal que se sentía. Primero Shikamaru la engañaba y para rematar con la mujer que había comenzado a odiar.

El amor podía ser de tantas formas. Cruel, molesto, no correspondido, hermoso, traicionero, indiferente, aburrido y un montón de adjetivos más. Pero la pregunta que se hacían todos ahora, ¿Era el amor lo que los perjudicaba, o simplemente la persona a que se lo dabas? Era algo que cada uno comenzaba a preguntarse.

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Por fin! Después de la espera les traigo este siguiente episodio que espero les guste. He leído cada comentario y se nota ese cierto odio hacia ese Uchiha maldito, pero ya saben poco a poco lo haremos entender de lo que se pierde. Agradecida también, por sus ganas de que lo continúe. Como dije en el cap anterior me gustaría expresar mis comentarios hacia todos los que comentaron. **

**~Yoouarebeautiful:** _pero que comes que adivinas chica. Me sorprendí mucho al leer tu comentario no pensé que pensaras lo que podría decir, en todo caso espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. También pensé en poner a Neji pero aunque me gusta no me acostumbro mucho a la pareja, así que por eso decidí colocar a Sasori. Gracias por leer._

~**Minene Uryuu:** _pronto lo recibirá, créeme que haré que se arrepienta de haber dejado a la chica que lo amó. _

**Bloddy cherry**_: entiendo tu odio, yo también quería matarlo al principio, pero es algo que tendrá que pasar para que vea el daño que hace. _

~**Kanade Bellamy, .c, nancycaludinec: **_Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, esperare que se den una vuelta y sigan leyendo. Pronto ese Uchiha sufrirá así que esperen los próximos capítulos. _

~**Candice Saint-Just:** _Gracias por seguir este fic que tanto me ha costado escribir. Que bueno que te haya sorprendido lo de Sasori, espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos. _

~**Beibiiyou: **_Te creo, el capítulo 3 es para odiarlos. Sasuke no sabe lo que se está perdiendo. Gracias por leer._

~**Nebula Stream:** _que bueno que le haya gustado Sasori como el rival de Sakura, al principio no sabía si les gustaría. Muchas gracias por tu comentario._

**aRiElA 95:**_esperen el sufrimiento hacia el Uchiha que recién comienza. Pronto tendrán el gozo de ver a ese Uchiha sufriendo por la peli rosa. Gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. _

~**Mitchel0420, Suki Harlett:** _Gracias por sus comentarios, hago todo lo posible para subir los capítulos a tiempo. Sigan leyendo c:_

~**DULCECITO311:** _Me encantan tus comentarios. Primero que todo tus críticas constructivas me sirvieron bastante, espero que no se hayan encontrado fallas en el capítulo 4 y ahora en el 5. Segundo no desesperes que pronto el Uchiha sentirá lo que sintió Sakura. Gracias por leer._

~**alma-am: **_los celos ya van llegando, espero que te haya gustado los cap anteriores. Y también espero que te guste este. Gracias por leer._

~**Moon, Me Late El Lemon, HarunoKohana5, Dulce Berryman :** _gracias por sus comentarios trabajo en que esperen lo menos posible. Y si Sasuke se comporta como un bastardo, no se preocupen que lo bueno está por comenzar. _

**Y con eso termino mis agradecimientos. Espero que este capítulo le guste mucho que el capítulo 6 ya vendrá en menos tiempo posible. Gracias por leer y como siempre son mis ánimos a seguir esta historias.**

_**...**_

_**SuzyFei09**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 subido. **

**Resumen:**

**Siempre fueron los mejores amigos. Desde primaria, secundaria, preparatoria, hasta la universidad. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero nunca se lo dijo. Él nunca estuvo enamorada de ella, pero ahora sí. Ahora que ella había encontrado a otro.**

**~Pareja: Sasusaku.  
~Declaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen es una obra increíble de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~Autora: SuzyFei09**

* * *

**Operación propuesta de amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Sábado por la mañana. Se levantó cuidadosa de no botar el notebook que yacía a los pies de su cama. En la madrugada se había dedicado a escribir unos cuantos relatos de su diario virtual y debido al sueño se había quedado dormida con el computador portátil prendido. Se levantó y talló sus ojos que aún querían dormir. Miró la hora de su reloj de mesa y se dio cuenta que aún era temprano; 8:22 am. Bufó con cansancio, no había dormido lo suficiente y como buena estudiante de medicina, sabía que no era nada bueno. Se encaminó al baño, se lavó la cara y dientes, y como todos los días salió al exterior para su trote matutino. Cada vez que podía salía en las mañanas para correr unos cuantos kilómetros, claramente era para mantenerse en forma y a la vez tener una vida más saludable. El sol ya resplandecía fuerte en la ciudad. El día había amanecido despejado con ni una sola nube en los cielos. Traía los auriculares puestos, escuchando su música favorita mientras trotaba. Trataba de no pensar en el día de ayer, su altercado con el Uchiha y la extraña situación que vivió con su rubio amigo. Sin darse cuenta, la rabia que tenía acumulada comenzó a aflorar con fuerza. Cada paso lo daba más rápido, y so se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba corriendo. Sus jadeos comenzaban a incrementarse y debido a su mala coordinación con la respiración a un costado de su cuerpo, cerca de las costillas comenzó a punzarle. Paró cuando ya no pudo más. Sus manos se posicionaron en sus rodillas levemente hincadas y su cabeza cabizbaja miraba el suelo para no marearse. Sin duda había tenido mucha tensión acumulada, no esperaba que sucediera algo como ello. Pensó que lo mejor era devolverse a su casa caminando, no estaba apta para seguir con su corrida. Se fue lentamente, tratando de volver a su respiración normal. Llegó a las calles continuas del sector de donde vivía. Se había sacado los auriculares, no encontraba buena idea caminar por la calle con ellos puestos, por cualquier accidente, pensaba. No esperó encontrárselo fuera del edificio. Con la mirada perdida en él.

-¿Shikamaru-kun? –dijo cuando ya estuvo cerca.

-¿Sakura? –la miró apenado.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó la peli rosa.

-¿Podemos hablar? –le dijo el peli algo que necesito contarte.

-Está bien- respondió la chica-. Pero... no estoy muy apta para acompañarte a otro lado-le dijo mirando su cuerpo sudado-¿Prefieres pasar?

-Okey.

Shikamaru esperó sumido en sus pensamientos mientras la mejor amiga de su novia se daba una corta ducha. No duró mucho, de pronto la vio aparecer con una toalla envuelta en su cabello y un conjunto de ropa veraniego.

-Dime Shikamaru ¿Qué pasa? –dijo la Haruno sentándose en una mesilla frente a él.

-Es problemático-comenzó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello recogido en una coleta.

-No importa, dime –decía la chica impacientada por saber que sucedía.

-Cometí un terrible error –dijo el hombre-. Estoy verdaderamente arrepentido.

-¿Qué hiciste? –le dijo la Haruno ya comenzando a preocuparse. No sabía porque, pero temía que se tratara de algo que involucrara a su amiga.

-Ayer, en la fiesta le puse los cuernos a Ino-dijo directo.

Sakura no sabía que pensar. El chico no la miraba, estaba claro que la vergüenza le carcomía sus entrañas. Estaba segura que la quijada se le había abierto por completo.

-¿¡Que hiciste qué!? –Le gritó la de los ojos jade-. ¿Ino lo sabe?

Espero por unos instantes que no lo supiera, sabía que si su amiga rubia se enteraba todo se iría a la mierda.

-Peor. Nos vio en pleno acto sexual –le dijo el chico avergonzado.

La Haruno se paró indignada. No tenía idea, su amiga debería estar terriblemente mal y no estaba acompañándola.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabías que ella te quería demasiado, Shikamaru-le dijo enojada.

-No sé por qué lo hice. El momento se dio de una forma con Temari y.

No pudo seguir con la conversación, por que Sakura le había dado una fuerte abofeteada. Estaba furiosa con él. Había jugado con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga y no se lo perdonaría nunca. Shikamaru la enfrentó. Mirada con mirada. No se veía enojado, al parecer él sabía que se lo merecía.

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarla con la mujer que le inundó el sueño de ser modelo?

-Sakura yo no sabía hasta que Temari me lo contó después de lo que pasó-se quejó-. Esto es tan problemático.

-Shikamaru debo pedirte que te vallas de mi casa. Ahora mismo tengo que ir a verla, debe estar hecha en llanto.

Echó de su hogar de inmediato al peli negro que se fue resignado. Corriendo se fue a la casa de su amiga. No importando el cansancio y que sudara nuevamente. Abrió la puerta de la florería que decía "cerrado" y se pasó por el mostrador entrando sin permiso a los aposentos de la rubia. Divisó a la madre de la muchacha que yacía en la cocina. Cuando la vio no dudo ni un segundo en preguntarle por su amiga.

-¿Sakura-chan? –Dijo la mujer de edad sorprendida-¿Vienes a ver a Ino?

Sakura asintió levemente.

-No deja que nadie entre a su habitación. Ayer por la noche llegó llorando a mares, con su padre le preguntamos qué pasaba pero no nos quiso responder. Estamos muy preocupados ¿Sabes si le pasó algo?

-No, lo siento señora Yamanaka –le mintió.

No quería contarle la verdad. Era algo que de la propia boca de la rubia debía salir. Aparte si Ino se enteraba que su madre sabía, ardía Troya.

La mujer era de edad, muy parecida a la Yamanaka pero con las únicas diferencias de sus ojos cafés y su cabello corto ondulado, la llevo a la recamara. Cuando hubieron llegado a los pies dela habitación de la de ojos azulinos la madre de Ino la dejó sola para que pudiera comunicarse con su hija.

-Ino soy Sakura ¿Puedes abrir? –le dijo suavemente.

No oyó respuesta ni quejas, solo se alegró de ver que el pomo de la puerta girara y se asomara la desaliñada melena amarilla. No la distinguió mucho con la fugaz mirada que le dio al principio. La veía de nuevo detenidamente, y agrando sus ojos debido al aspecto que traía encima.

-¿¡Ino que mierda te hiciste en el cabello!? –gritó sorprendida la Haruno.

Ino quien traía todo el maquillaje aún corrido casi llegando a parecer ojeras muy negras y con un atuendo muy desaliñado para ser ella, lo que más llamaba su atención era el corto cabello que ahora traía la joven.

-No me jodas Sakura, me lo corté ¿y qué? –le dijo la rubia de ahora pelo corto.

Lo llevaba casi rosándole los hombros. Le recordaba cuando en su plena adolescencia las dos terminaron cortando sus largos cabellos por una estúpida pelea de chicles que les dejó los dos cabellos pegoteados. Estaba más que claro que Ino estaba terriblemente mal.

-Ino –dijo suavemente la peli rosa.

Se acercó con cuidado a su mejor amiga, no quiso alertarla ni nada de eso. Miró los ojos azules llenos de tristeza de la rubia y sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, le dio un cálido abrazo reconfortante. Sintió cuando la Yamanaka largaba en llanto y la apretaba fuertemente.

-No sé por qué lo hiso, Sakura, yo lo quería tanto-lloraba la rubia.

-Lo sé amiga, lo sé –decía la de ojos verdes dándole delicadas palmaditas en la blanquecina espalda de la otra.

-No lo soporto, y más si me engañó con esa puta de Temari. Los odio –sollozaba.

-Ven, siéntate.

La llevó a la cama. Las dos se acostaron de espaldas, mirando el techo. Le agarro la mano y le susurró a que se calmara.

-Hombres como ellos no valen la pena, cerdita-la consolaba la Haruno-. No llores por los que no valen la pena.

-Es que tú no entiendes, Shikamaru lo era todo para mí. Nunca había estado tan feliz con alguien.

-Lo sé, y sé que como él te hizo feliz otro lo hará más. ¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeñas y yo lloraba por Sasuke? Tú me decías que parara, que hombres como ellos…

-no valen la pena –le siguió la Yamanaka-. Tienes razón, frentona.

Se secó los ojos con las mangas del sucio chaleco que traía puesto y soltó una leve sonrisa.

-Hombres idiotas –susurró la rubia.

Ya estaba más calmada, lo podía sentir la Haruno. Después de su corto momento sentimental la rubia ya estaba dando saltitos presumiendo su nuevo corte de cabello.

-¿Y por qué te lo cortaste? –exigió saber la peli rosa.

-Siempre que lo iba a ver, él tenía una leve maña de tocar mi cabello y cuando lo recordé, ya sabes como soy de atarantada-rio la Yamanaka-. Ahora ya sabes que cada viernes saldremos y conoceremos chicos.

Sakura la miró sonriente. Sabía que la rubia ocultaba su tristeza con aquella actitud, pero no quiso cambiarla. Si la hacía feliz para ella estaría bien.

.

.

Iba apresurado a la casa de su amigo. En todo el día solo había pensado en una cosa, en esa mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos hermosamente verdes. Sabía que su amigo podría contarle cosas de ella, o por lo menos contarle de su vida. Entró rápidamente por la puerta de enfrente y dio gracias de encontrárselo en la sala de estar mirando la televisión aburridamente.

-Hola Itachi-dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, tampoco quería que lo viera demasiado excitado por la magnitud de sus sentimientos. Era malo para su imagen.

-Ah, hola Sasori –dijo despreocupado el peli negro.

Sasori se acercó al sillón que ocupaba el Uchiha mayor y se sentó al otro extremo de este.

-¿Qué vez? –dijo algo nervioso el peli rojo.

-Pues nada en específico –respondía el otro cambiando la tv a cada rato

-Oye –empezó con un leve movimiento de manos avergonzado- ¿Tu desde cuando conoces a Sakura?

Itachi se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Con una ceja levantada y la mano en el control remoto.

-Pues por mi hermano-dijo.

-Se ve que es una buena persona ¿La vez muy seguido? –prosiguió el de ojos café opacos, casi llegando a ser grises.

-No mucho, a veces mi hermano la traía a la casa, pero eso era cuando eran pequeños –dijo ahora mirando la tv.

A pesar de que el peli negro había tomado esa actitud despreocupada con aquellas preguntas de su amigo, se moría por saber que tramaba. Sería una mala idea si es que Sasori estuviera pensando en ligársela. Conocía a Sasuke más que nadie y aunque esos estuvieran enojados, era más que obvio que al Uchiha menor no le gustaría la idea. Recordaba una vez cuando iban en la secundaria esos dos, él estaba empezando la universidad y por ende estaba haciendo nuevos amigos. Un día, para hacer un trabajo, había llevado a Kisame uno de sus compañeros con cara de tiburón. A Kisame le había gustado tanto Sakura que terminó cortejándola el mismo día que la vio. Sasuke estaba tan enojado que casi lo saca a patadas de su casa. Después de aquel suceso nunca más llevaba a Sakura cuando él traía amigos a casa.

-¿Qué traes Sasori? –le dijo Itachi cuando temió por que este se viera interesado en la bella amiga de su hermano.

Sasori se sorprendió con lo franca que había sido su pregunta.

-Pues, solo quería saber algo de ella. La encuentro muy interesante, me gustaría conocerla más –dijo tranquilo el peli rojo.

-Sasori, no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos. Si te gusta Sakura, te recomendaría que no intentaras nada con ella-dijo-. No te lo digo porque ella sea una mala mujer, para nada, todo lo contrario, pero tiene muchos seguidores (_Uno sobre todo) _que no le gustará nada la idea.

-No te reconozco Itachi. Tú más que nadie sabes que me importan un carajo los pretendientes que tenga. Quiero conocerla y si es posible tener algo con ella-dijo sincero.

Estaba claro que el peli rojo sentía algo potente por la chiquilla esa, pero él no podía ser el hombre para ella. Había uno que ya estaba destinado.

Itachi suspiró.

-Sasori, sólo te aconsejo. No querrás sufrir más adelante –terminó con la conversación, mientras se paraba y lo dejaba solo.

.

.

Había salido de la casa de su amiga con una grata sonrisa en su rostro. Dejó que su amiga se quedara dormida y se fue sigilosa. No sin antes decirle a la madre de Ino que solo habían sido problemas hormonales debido a que ya le iba a llegar el periodo, dejando más tranquila a la mujer de edad.

-Hay dios, que tengo que mentir por esta cerda –susurró para reír después.

No hallaba más que hacer, había corrido de su casa al hogar de su amiga y ahora iba devuelta a sus aposentos con la intensión de descansar algo. El lunes tenía una difícil prueba a cargo de su profesora Tsunade. Los exámenes de aquella mujer eran el mismísimo infierno, aunque era una de las pocas estudiantes que podía aprobarlos. Se llevaba bien con su profesora, la consideraba como una segunda madre, desde que la conoció ella siempre la había ayudado en su carrera.

Abrió la puerta y se echó en el sillón. Miró su celular. Jugó con él por unos minutos y lo dejó en la mesilla luego de que se hubiese aburrido. Decidió ir en busca de su computadora portátil. Ya con ella en mano espero que la página cargara, se metió a su cuenta social y lo que vio no les gustó para nada. Aún tenía a Sasuke como amigo y todo lo referente a él salía en inicio.

-Maldito Uchiha –dijo.

Era una foto, no salía solo obviamente. A su lado Konan, aquella mujer que se había hecho famosa últimamente. Estaba claro que los dos se conocían.

-Más vale que lo borre de inmediato –dijo mientras cumplía lo pensado.

-Me iré a la puta madre si sigo pendiente de él.

.

.

Había tenido una buena noche. Como lo había pensado, Konan era excelente en la cama. Aparte de lo primero, la chica no lo había molesto para nada. Después del sexo solita recogió sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada. Lo había gozado y no rechazaría una segunda vez. Había pasado de largo, eran alrededor de las una de la tarde, tenía hambre y no tenía deseos de hacer nada. Cogió su teléfono cuando lo vio parpadear. Era un mensaje de Naruto.

_Teme juntémonos en Ichiraku'Ramen. _

_ A las 13:30 pm estaré allá._

Bufó a leer el mensaje. Naruto podía ser tan molesto. Decidió no comer, lo más probable es que terminara comiéndose un plato de ramen junto al rubio_. _Se vistió y se fue directo. Al llegar suspiró al no encontrar al Uzumaki. Siempre era lo mismo, aunque no dudaba que llegaría pronto. Aparte había llegado antes. Se sentó en uno de esos pisos altos frente al mostrador. Estaba solo y aburrido, deseaba tener algo bueno que hacer. Sin esperarse se vio viendo la mesa familiar que había a la derecha del mostrador. Era aquella mesa donde compartió por última vez con la peli rosa. Quiso olvidarse de lo sucedido, pero por otra parte tenía ganas de recordar. Sabía que se había comportado como un imbécil los últimos días. La había hecho sufrir y era algo que lo reconfortaba, pero en el fondo de su interior también era algo que le apestaba profundamente. Tantos años perdidos por esos estúpidos sentimientos que traía la Haruno. En todo caso no podía evitar alegrarse un poquito por ello. Era una chica hermosa y cualquiera se sentiría halagado por sus emociones. Se dio cuenta que estaba metiéndose en una parte de su mente en un lugar que no debía. Aún debería estar molesto con ella, pero era raro porque ya no sentía enojo e ira con la de ojos jade. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Podría ser que se estuviera ablandando? No, Sasuke era frío y no se dejaría acabar por unas tontas alteraciones.

Naruto se sentó a su lado. No se sorprendió, lo había sentido en su llegar. Naruto lo saludo alegremente, recibiendo como siempre un saludo cortante por parte del peli negro. Observó cómo su amigo pedía dos platos de ramen y casi lo golpea cuando se dio cuenta de que eran para él solo.

-¿Sasuke aún sigues sin hablar con Sakura-chan? –le preguntó indiferente el de ojos azul cielo comiendo sus fideos.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –soltó el Uchiha. Naruto rio.

-Me contaron que en la fiesta de tu hermano fuiste realmente cruel con ella.

-¿Quién te dijo? –preguntó el hermano menor de Itachi.

-Por ahí-dijo el rubio- es solo que no entiendo como una amistad de tantos años terminó en esto.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso, ella tuvo la culpa por fijarse en mí. No debía-replicó el peli negro.

-¿Y cambiaba en algo que estuviera enamorada de ti? –prosiguió el Uzumaki.

-¡Claro que sí! –Se tensó el de ojos profundamente azabaches-. Iba a ser una completa molestia saber se sus sentimientos y verla mal cuando quisiera estar con otra chica.

-No te entiendo, la haces sufrir igual con tu indiferencia, con tu crueldad.

-¿¡Crees que es fácil!? – Naruto lo miró atontado-. A mí también me desagrada comportarme así con ella, hacerla sentir mal. ¡Es frustrante!

Naruto presintió que lo dicho por el Uchiha había sido sin pensar. Lo reconoció cuando vio su cara arrepentida. Quizás ni él lo había pensado así, podría haber sido solo un arranque de sinceridad escondida.

-¿Te preocupas por ella? –Dijo Naruto-. ¿Entonces por qué la maltratas? No sabes cuánto sufre ella por ti ¿y te escusas con que para ti no es fácil? Ella se llevó la peor parte, teme.

-No trates de hacerme sentir mal. Tú también la has hecho sufrir Naruto –le dijo.

Naruto calló. Entristeció su mirada cuando recordó la fuerte pelea que tuvo una vez con ella. No quiso recordar, no era algo que venía al caso.

-Sasuke odio decirte esto pero, date cuenta de lo que tienes, antes de que lo pierdas por completo.

.

.

No sabía cómo había conseguido su número, pero le agradaba que aquel chico se interesara en ella. Sasori era un chico interesante y le encantaría poder conocerlo más. Le había pedido que salieran, algo como una cita supuso. Estaba contenta, por fin algo bueno le salía.

Se habían juntado en el mismo lugar donde se habían conocido. En la misma banca cerca de la estatua. No tuvo que esperarlo, él ya estaba cuando llegó.

-Hola –dijo tímida la peli rosa.

-Hola –respondió el chico sonriente-. ¿Vamos?

Los dos se encaminaron a un destino que no tenían muy claro. Había sido tan repentina la salida que Sakura esperaba que Sasori no tuviera planeada la cita, se sorprendió cuando el chico la invitó a una adorable heladería que yacía en el centro.

-No esperaba que me invitaras a comer helados, me encantan los helados –dijo feliz la Haruno que se había sentado en una pequeña mesa redonda a las afueras del local.

-Qué suerte, rogaba porque te gustaran –dijo satisfecho el peli rojo-. ¿De cuál te gustan? Puedes escoger el que quieras.

-¿Estás seguro? Pues entonces uno de vainilla estaría bien –dijo contenta.

Sasori se retiró al ir en busca de los helados. Miró su firme espalda. Sin duda era un chico guapo, sería la envidia si alguna vez tuviera alguna relación con él. Aunque le costaba poder cambiar esos exquisitos sentimientos que dirigía hacia su ex amigo, no sabía si era algo que pudiera superar con otro chico.

Sasori estaba realmente feliz de poder compartir con la bella peli rosa. Después de haber robado el celular de Itachi por unos minutos y recogido el número de la Haruno, la llamó. Había estado decidiéndose toda la mañana si la invitaba o no a salir. Cuando aceptó su proposición no podía evitar irradiar esa alegría de verla a su lado. Llevó los dos helados hacía la chica, él había escogido uno de chocolate.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó el peli rojo cuando la vio saborear su primera lamida.

-Está exquisito –dijo la Haruno sonriente-. ¿Y el tuyo?

-También- respondió el chico.

Aunque no le importaba el sabor del helado, nunca había sido muy buena para ellos. Se contentaba con el solo hecho de estar junto a ella.

Después de haber tenido una recíproca conversación entre ellos, quiso preguntarle algo que lo había tenido pensando desde ayer.

-Sakura-llamo su atención-. Ayer, ¿Ese chico era tu ex amigo?

Se arrepintió preguntar cuando vio los hermosos ojos de la chica ensombrecerse.

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa forzada la peli rosa-. Pero no es algo muy importante de hablar.

-Sakura, solo quiero que sepas que yo nunca te trataría así-dijo el de ojos cafés.

-No te preocupes, sé que no lo harás- le sonrió dulcemente.

Se fueron de ahí con una sensación de bienestar en cada cuerpo. Lo había pasado bastante bien en aquel día. Ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya estaba atardeciendo. Planearon volver a la misma banca de cuando se conocieron. Había silencio, pero no era incómodo. Sakura se sentía bien estando con Sasori. No entendía como pero ya le había llegado a tomar una gran confianza. No se sentaron. Sasori se paró frente a ella.

-Sakura, gracias por todo –dijo el peli rojo.

-Qué dices–dijo avergonzada-. Gracias a ti por haberme invitado.

-No, gracias a ti por hacerme feliz –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Sakura no pudo evitar con un leve color carmín le envolviera las mejillas. Desvió la mirada cuando lo noto algo más cerca de lo necesario.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó Sasori.

-¿Ah? –Sakura lo miró extrañada.

-Espero que no me odies por lo que voy a hacer.

Y sintió sus labios en los suyos. Sasori la estaba besando. Sus ojos abiertos y el de él cerrados. Aunque no lo esperaba le correspondió. Lo abrazó por el cuello, y cerró sus ojos.

Y aunque no sabía, indirectamente Sakura había rompido dos corazones al mismo tiempo. Por qué Naruto no solo se sentía afectado al verla desde lejos, Sasuke también.

.

.

* * *

**Y aquí el sexto capítulo. Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios y la ganas de seguir leyendo mi historia.**

**¿Que les pareció el capi?**

**Ojalá que les haya gustado y sigan con las ansias de seguir con la lectura.**

**Trataré de subir lo antes posible y contentarlos mas seguido.**

**Gracias**

**SuzyFei09**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, por fin el capítulo 7. Se los dejo para que lo lean.**

**~Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura.**

**~Declaimer: todo personaje es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Operación propuesta de amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

Desvió la mirada cundo se vio pensando en ello. Los rosáceos labios de ella pegados a otros. No la había visto desde aquello, y tenía entendido que Naruto tampoco. Al principio, a los días continuos del beso trataba de no pensar manteniéndose ocupado. Seguía yendo a fiestas y llevándose consigo chicas desconocidas, pero advirtió enseguida que no sería para siempre. Los días corrían y en algunos se quedaba en casa, solo. Trataba de mantenerse lo más posible despierto, cada vez que se iba a su cama recordaba aquel suceso. Y no entendía por qué pero cuando lo hacía, el recordar, su pecho dolía fuertemente y acostumbraba a tocarse aquel sector con el tonto fin de poder saciarlo. Se hacía entender a si mismo que no era nada fuera de lo común, solo una ex amiga divirtiéndose con otro. Y era eso lo que le dolía, Sakura nunca hizo eso con él y estaba segurísimo de que aquel chico le había quitado su primer beso. A pesar de que Sakura ya era una chica madura conservaba como una niña ese sueño del príncipe ideal. Y aunque era raro sentirlo, ahora el esperaba ser ese príncipe ideal.

Recogió su mochila negra y la puso en sus hombros. Se sentía un poco menos estresado después de sus remolinos de emociones. Hoy era el último día de la universidad. Pronto se daría inicio a las vacaciones de verano para luego volver y retomar los estudios. No quiso dirigirse en su vehículo, hoy se decidió a caminar. No estaba muy apurado, su primera clase comenzaba a las 9:00 am y aún le quedaba algo de tiempo. Esperó en la parada de autobuses en soledad, no mucha gente había por ahí. Se subió al autobús cuando ya hubo llegado y apoyando su cabeza en la ventana miró los paisajes de la capital. Lamentaba no haber traídos sus audífonos consigo. Lamentaba haberlos olvidado. Lamentaba ser tan estúpido. Lamentaba sentirse arrepentido. Lamentaba haberle hecho daño, y lamentaba no haberle correspondido. _Eres un idiota, _se dijo a sí mismo. Y valla que lo era. Se imaginaba un pequeño Sasuke insultándolo por su idiotez. Pero a pesar de todo, era tonto por qué, ¿a él no le gustaba Sakura, cierto? ¿O sí?

.

Se amarró su largo cabello en una coleta alta. Se colocó sus botines y re roseó un poco de perfume. Tomó su bolso y se fue. Anhelaba que su día fuera perfecto, como lo pensaba. Bajó por las escaleras desde el quinto piso envuelta en una radiante felicidad. Poco había pasado desde entonces, desde el beso solo unas semanas y se sentía espectacularmente. Recordó cuando el peli rojo se dispuso a separar sus labios mojados por la unión y la miró sonriente, seductor. Había sido maravilloso, muy lindo, pero a veces podía sentirte un poco extraña. El beso de Sasori había sido su segundo en toda su vida y aunque fue mucho mejor que el primero una leve espinita decía que no era así. Despejó esos sentimientos con el saludo del conserje del edificio. Aquel hombre ya con los años pasados de más y una alegre sonrisa.

-Buena días Señorita Haruno –le dijo respetuoso el conserje.

Sakura lo saludó amable con su mano derecha. Era un hombre trabajador y siempre se preocupaba por la estabilidad de los residentes, era una buena persona.

Se andando a pasos rápidos por la vereda. Rosando una pared de arbustos y esquivando a esos rapidillos bichitos. Hoy había quedado en salir con Sasori, no tenía la menor idea de donde irían. Primero tenía algo que hacer. Tsunade debería estar en la Universidad, quizás su maestra se encontraría sacando sus cosas para llevárselas a su hogar. Se demoró algo así como unos cuarenta minutos de trayecto, sin apurarse ni nada. Tranquilla llego a los pies del recinto estudiantil vacío por las vacaciones que habían comenzado el día de ayer. Caminó los pasillos en busca de la sala perteneciente a su maestre Tsunade.

-¿Qué tal maestra? –dijo la peli rosa recargada en el umbral de la puerta cuando la vio en la salita.

-Hola Sakura –le respondió sonriente la mujer de cabellos rubios.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Feliz de no vernos las caras? –preguntó la de ojos jade mientras compartía risas con la mujer.

-A pesar de los malos ratos que me hicieron pasar tus compañeros ya los extraños –dijo resignada soltando un bufido-. ¿No deberías estar descansando?

-Puede ser, pero quería pasar a verla-dijo-. Y agradecerle por las buenas clases que me dio.

Las dos se sonrieron. Cada una de consideraba como la madre e hija que necesitaban. Se apoyaban mutuamente como familia, aunque no lo eran. Se contaban aquellas anécdotas como de hermanas o parientes. A las dos les dolía alejarse por unos meses.

-Hoy me juntaré con Sasori-kun-habló la Haruno. Tsunade la miro con los ojos abiertos, pero no parecía sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó la mujer de edad que aún conservaba un aspecto joven.

Sakura silenció unos segundos. No era que no le gustaba, sí le gustaba. Pero le costaba soltarlo rápidamente de su ser. Era extraño, porque aunque sentía algo por él le avergonzaba aceptarlo.

-Pues, si –respondió algo dudosa.

-Dudas- dijo la mujer de ojos avellanas-. Eso no es bueno para ser una chica enamorada.

-Maestra no me confunda ¿Quiere? Déjeme superarlo –pidió la peli rosa.

Tsunade la miró algo melancólica. Conocía bien a su alumna, más que muchas otras personas cercanas a ella. Conocía bien sus sentimientos. Aunque no le agradara en lo más mínimo el Uchiha, había algo que tampoco lo hacía de la nueva conquista de la peli rosa. No es que considerara a Sasori algo malo, si no que pensaba que aquel hombre no lograría llegar de lleno al interior de Sakura, ni por mucho que hiciera.

-está bien-suspiró para luego regalarle una sonrisa.

La peli rosa se la correspondió.

Se fue después de permanecer unos instantes con su maestra. Tenía la esperanza de volverla a ver durante las vacaciones y poder desahogarse como era merecido. A veces pensaba que no a muchas personas les agradaba la idea de que quisiera tener algo con Sasori, o más bien no le creían. Le pasó con Hinata por ejemplo, o con Tenten por teléfono. Las dos creían que era solo por la soledad que llevaba consigo desde el rechazo del Uchiha. Comúnmente al recordar aquellas palabras sentía como si alguien golpeara su vientre y le hiciera callar. Quería gritarle a todo el mundo que el Uchiha para ella estaba muerto.

-Más que muerto Uchiha, tu para mí ya estas pulverizado –dijo con firmeza.

-¿Pulverizado? Valla que has llegado a odiarme –escuchó una voz arrogante.

La Haruno se tensó de inmediato a las palabras dichas. Sabía que para su desgracia lo más probable es que Sasuke se encontraría, justo en aquel instante, a sus espaldas. Esto solo le pasaba ella y por culpa de su mala suerte. Se giró sudorosa. Su cara pálida y manos mojadas.

-Hola –dijo chupada. No lo miró al rostro, la vergüenza le carcomía las entrañas.

-Hola –sonrió cortante y seductoramente el hombre-. ¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación no mirar a la cara?

Sakura sabía que tenía razón. Su madre nunca le había enseñado mal, aunque se lamentaría por lo que iba hacer. Miró primero sus finos y lustrados zapatos azabaches. Subió a sus pantalones grises planchados y relucientes. Observó su blanca camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando a la luz el inicio de su bien formado pecho y por ultimo su rostro de adonis. Su tersa y perfecta piel blanquecina, sus profundos ojos negros y su boca fina, su cabello despeinado y su delineada ceja negra alzada en signo de pregunta.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Tanto tiempo y aun me encuentras irresistible? –sonrió con sorna.

Sakura ahogó un gemido lo que produjo un leve puchero al exterior. Quería darse la vuelta y correr para siempre. Pero no contó con la mano suave y firme del Uchiha que agarraba la suya.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó nerviosa la Haruno que lo miraba de reojo.

-Conversar, Sakura –dijo Sasuke.

.

La vio caminar delante de él. A decir verdad no esperaba que la peli rosa hubiera aceptado su proposición.  
Miró su largo cabello rosa mecerse de lado a lado debido a la caminata e inevitablemente observó sus caderas que se columpiaban igualmente. Solo la siguió, aunque era estúpido porque era él el que le había pedido que hablaran. La observó detenidamente. Brazos cruzados a la altura de sus pechos, caminata rápida ¿Podría ser que se encontrara nerviosa? Sonrió rápidamente cuando la vio tropezarse y recuperar rápidamente el equilibrio. Ahora podía asegurar que su _ex amiga _sí estaba nerviosa. Noto como la mirada vergonzosa lo miro de reojo. Chasqueó la lengua, a veces podía ser tan predecible.

Se pasmo cuando la peli rosa se detuvo.

-Hasta aquí llegamos, Uchiha-comenzó la Haruno ya de frente a el-. Ahora di lo que tienes que decir.

Sasuke no comenzó de inmediato, no. Primero tenía que probar algunas cosas, asegurarse de unas cuantas. Sus ojos penetrantemente azabaches inundaron de lleno los pozos verdes de la chiquilla. La vio sobresaltarse, cohibirse. Dio un paso, que por inercia la chica retrocedió. Sonrió gracioso, lo que hizo que la de ojos jade se ruborizara.

-¿Puedes decirme que es lo que quieres decir? –Dijo Sakura en un susurro-. Tengo una cita y llegare tarde.

El Uchiha tensó su mirada de inmediato. ¿Se juntaría con ese idiota de cabello rojo?

-Pues llama a la persona que te está esperando y dile que llegaras tarde –dijo Sasuke serio.

-¿Cómo? No llegare tarde por una estúpida conversación que quieres tener conmigo –dijo la Haruno, se podía sentir el enojo que proveía e la voz de la muchacha.

-Hmp. Deberías disculparte con Naruto-comenzó. Cometería en un error en decirle pero no importaba.

-¿Por qué debería disculparme con Naruto? –preguntó confusa la mujer.

-El otro día te vimos besuqueándote con ese idiota en el parque. Naruto te vio, lo hiciste sufrir Sakura –dijo.

Sakura lo miró atontada. ¿La habían visto? ¿Pero por qué Naruto estaba sufriendo?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo la de cabellos rosa con la voz algo temblorosa.

- No te hagas, Haruno. Sabes que Naruto está enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho.

-¿Cómo?

.

Sasori rebuscó entre sus cosas. Se veía desesperado.

-¡Itachi! –gritó desde su dormitorio de allegado.

-¿¡Que!? –escuchó gritar desde la planta de abajo.

-¿¡Viste mi celular!? –respondió con una pregunta el peli rojo.

-¿Lo viste en el baño?

Vio aparecer a su amigo peli negro por la puerta. Itachi lo observó desordenado. Con sus cabellos revueltos y aun sin remera.

-¿Cómo va a estar en el baño? –dijo Sasori mientras desarmaba la cama aún más.

-Ve hacia allá, te aseguro que estará-dijo en un suspiro el de ojos azabaches.

Sasori quien aún seguía exaltado por la desaparición de su teléfono móvil decidió hacerle caso a su amigo e ir a verlo. Dentro del baño, sucio y con el ropaje tirado por todos lados encontró su celular entre las ropas.

-¡Por fin! –dijo en un grito de aliento.

Pero su alegría se desmoronó de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que faltaban solo cinco minutos para su cita con Sakura.

-¡Maldita sea! –Se quejó.

Itachi lo miraba correr por la casa. Su amigo Sasori estaba perdido, nunca llegaría. Aunque esperaba que no lo hiciera, le había advertido a ese tonto que Sakura no sería una buena pareja para él. Y no lo decía por mala, si no que ya estaba claro el futuro de ella.

-¿Sasori, por que no la llamas y dejan la cita para otro día? – sugirió el de cabellos largos.

-Vete a la mierda-insultó-. Claro que no la dejaré plantada con lo bien que vamos.

El peli rojo se puso su camiseta blanca y disparado salió de la casa.

No podía dejar a la que _sería _el amor de su vida, plantada.

.

Aun yacían mirándose uno al otro a un par de metros de distancia. Sakura no podía creer lo que Sasuke le había confesado minutos antes. ¿Naruto estaba enamorado de ella? Por dios, ahora todo calzaba. Las conductas extrañas del rubio, sus lamentos de la nada. Se sentía tan miserable, una pésima amiga. Tantos años torturando sin querer a su amigo, el que la había ayudado tanto.

-¿No mientes verdad? –dijo en una hilillo de voz.

-¿Me crees mentiroso? –dijo serio el muchacho.

Sakura silenció. No tenía nada que decir. La noticia le había dado como un golpe en el estómago. Quería salir corriendo e ir a disculparse con el rubio.

-Si piensas ir a disculparte- comenzó Sasuke. Era casi como si le leyera la mente-. De nada te servirá.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó irritada y con los puños cerrados la peli rosa.

-Por qué si él sabe que tú lo sabes, le darás una posibilidad inconsciente.

-¿Posibilidad inconsciente? –preguntó confundida la chica.

-Sabes cómo es Naruto, Sakura. Pensará que lo estás buscando por qué quieres una posibilidad con él después de que lo supiste.

Sasuke tenía razón, pensó la Haruno. Naruto era un chico muy ilusorio, no sería extraño que actuara de la misma forma que acaba de decirle el de cabellos azabaches. Sakura suspiró.

-Okey, creo que me iré-dijo la mujer resignada.

-Todavía no terminamos de conversar, Sakura-dijo estricto el de ojos azabaches.

-Sasuke, siempre que me encuentro contigo dices cosas las cuales no quiero escuchar. Las conversaciones entre nosotros no volverán a suceder.

Dijo mientras se iba.

.

Sakura se fue todo el camino en un profundo y permanente silencio. No tuvo deseos de caminar, así que cogió el primer autobús que apareció y se fue directo a cualquier lugar. En esos momentos solo quería aclarar su mente, despejar ese dolor de cabeza que le provocaba el imbécil del Uchiha. No entendía por qué siempre que lo veía terminaba en un oyó más abajo. Se tocó la sien con fuerza, esperando que así el dolor saciara. Recordó la cita con Sasori y se quejó al haberlo recordado. Lo sentía por Sasori, pero tendría que irse a la mierda por unos minutos y apagó su celular.

.

Hace más de una hora que la estaba esperando. Era irónico después de que él era el que iba retrasado. Suspiró cuando vio que la muchacha no contestaba sus llamadas. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Pensaba, si quería saber al parecer tendría que esperar.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –habló una voz fría y arrogante.

Sasori miró a Sasuke indiferente. Valla que odiaba a ese tipo, pero no se lo demostraría directamente.

-¿Te importa? –preguntó de la misma manera el peli rojo con una ceja alzada.

- Te aconsejo que valla yendo hacia tu casa. Sakura no vendrá-habló Sasuke.

-¿Qué sabes tú? No te metas en lo que no te importa –dijo irritado.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

-No importa las veces que te vea, cada vez que lo hago sigo viéndote más idiota que antes.  
Ya es tiempo que te vayas olvidando de Sakura, es imposible que tú llegues a poseer completamente sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué dices idiota? –Se paró bruscamente de su asiento-. Sakura llegara a amarme más de la forma que lo hizo contigo.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja enojado. Aquel comentario le había molestado bastante.

-Valla que eres idiota, Sakura nunca podrá olvidarme –dijo el Uchiha mientras los dos se miraban fijamente.

Sin duda, si las miradas matasen estos dos ya estarían a cien mil metros bajo tierra.

.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que la espera haya complacido las ganas del siguiente capítulo. Lamento mucho mi demora, creo que ha sido con uno de los capítulos que más he demorado subir, asi que para que no piensen que es netamente flojera daré mis explicaciones. Hace unas semanas que he ingresado al colegio y ya estoy llenísima de tareas y pruebas, sé que no es una excusa pero necesito que este año me valla de lo mejor. Me gustaría que me entendieran :c Decir que tratare lo mas rápido de subir el capítulo 8 c: **

**Gracias por sus review, se los agradezco a todos. Besos. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 subido.**

**Resumen:**

**Siempre fueron los mejores amigos. Desde primaria, secundaria, preparatoria, hasta la universidad. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero nunca se lo dijo. Él nunca estuvo enamorada de ella, pero ahora sí. Ahora que ella había encontrado a otro.**

**~Pareja: Sasusaku.  
~Declaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen es una obra increíble de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~Autora: SuzyFei09**

* * *

**Operación propuesta de amor**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

Se dio vueltas y vueltas alrededor del centro. Sabía que no era lo ideal, pero había envuelto su pena en compras. Sabía, también, que ella no era así, estaba haciendo algo típico de lo que haría Ino. Se había comprado un bonito vestido veraniego ajustado de color blanco, pensaba que sería ideal para el verano. También había comprado unas bonitas sandalias de taco alto, no las necesitaba pero tenía que hacer algo. El centro estaba poco concurrido, podía asegurar que eran alrededor de las cinco sin ver su reloj. Recordó que su teléfono móvil lo había apagado para que no la molestaran, decidió prenderlo y la pinchó una espina de culpabilidad cuando vio las 73 llamadas perdidas de Sasori. Se sentía mala, pero no podía evitarlo tenía un remolino de emociones en su cabeza. Quiso llamarlo, pero le preocupaba que estuviera molesto, y si lo estaba lo comprendía, al fin y al cabo lo había dejado plantado. Pinchó el número y dejó que sonara el pitido, estaba pensando en cortar cuando oyó una voz agitada contestar el teléfono.

-_¡Sakura! _– Escuchó la pelirosa-. _Te he esperado durante horas ¿Dónde estás? _

La peli rosa sintió que la voz se Sasori sonaba más preocupada que la de enojado.

-Lo siento Sasori-kun, se me presentó algo importante-jadeó-. De verdad que lo siento.

El peli rojo tardó en responder, una tardanza casi eterna para la chica.

-_No te preocupes, te entiendo-_aunque Sakura supuso que no sonaba muy convencido, pero rápidamente cambió su tono de voz a uno más alegre-. _Tendrás que reponerlo, tendrás que invitarme tú a una cita_.

Sakura sonrió, que más daba, se lo debía. Planeó verlo en la noche, algo que dejó muy conforme a su "amigo". Como ya eran algo así como las cinco y media se dispuso a emprender vuelo a su hogar. Pero no contó con el sorpresivo mensaje que le había mandado su amiga.

_Hoy. Noche. Diversión._

_Te espero en mi casa, vendrán los chicos._

_Puedes a traer a peli rojo-kun si es que quieres_

_;) _

_Ino Cerda_

Sakura sonrió, podría ser una buena noche. Invitaría a Sasori, estaba segura que lo pasarían bien.

.

Había llegado furioso después de su encuentro con el estúpido cabeza de menstruación, haciendo una clara comparación del color de su cabello y la sangre. Tiró sus cosas hacia donde cayeran y bufó molesto. Recordó cuando el tipo le sacó en cara que él y Sakura estaba progresando y que pronto podría convertirla en su novia. Aquello le molestó muchísimo ¿Cómo podía hacer que Sakura fuera su novia? Que recordara Sakura siempre rechazaba a todos sus pretendientes, y claro que era por los sentimientos que tenía hacia su persona.

Sakura nunca aceptaría su proposición, claro que no, ella no era tan estúpida para hacerlo ¿O sí?

Despejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza agitándola rápidamente. Últimamente no estaba pensando con mucha claridad que digamos. En su memoria estaba apareciendo bastante aquella muchacha de cabellos rosados, eso ya no era normal.

Observó su celular tintineante que prendía sus lucecillas cada un segundo. Vio su mensaje y sonrió con sorna.

_Hoy en casa de Ino. _

_¡Vamos a divertirnos dattebayoo!_

_Dobe. _

Junta donde Ino. Si era en la casa de Ino, Sakura también iría.

.

Ino peinó su corto cabello rubio con una fina peineta de salón de belleza. Se la había regalado su mejor amigo, que era peluquero en una tienda de por ahí.  
A veces cuando solía estar sola lamentaba el hecho de estar separada de Shikamaru y se preguntaba si sería correcto llamarlo y pedirle que volvieran, pero luego cuando lo meditaba mejor, entendía que solo sería para peor. Se colocó unos short ajustados y una remera corta que dejaba ver su estómago al descubierto. Se delineó sus ojos, resaltando sus suaves orbes azulados y se colocó sus converse rojas que tenía desde hace tiempo.  
Salió de su hogar con la intención de ir de compras, deseaba pagar por unos aperitivos y bebidas alcohólicas claro.  
Cuando se vio caminando por las anaranjadas calles de su barrio observó que cierto joven, apoyado en el barandal, mirando las nubes y metido en su onda, quiso correr. Shikamaru que hacía todo eso con un cigarrillo en su boca no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ino lo miró unos instantes, estaba vestido completamente de negro y con una capucha tapando su cabeza. Lo vio lindo, pero no quería seguir admirándolo, sabía que no aguantaría si se quedaba ahí.  
Su estómago tiritaba de los nervios. La única pasada para llegar al mini mercado que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su hogar era por ahí. Tendría que pasar a su lado, si tenía un poco de suerte él no la reconocería gracias a su radical corte de cabello.

Pasó caminando a paso rápido, con su cabeza levemente ladeada a su costado izquierdo, donde no se encontraba Shikamaru.

-¿Ino?

Maldita sea, pensaba la muchacha. Se paró en seco y cerró sus parpados con fuerza, maldito él que la hubo reconocido. No quiso girarse, esperaba que el dijera algo.

-Ino necesito conversar contigo-escuchó por parte del chico. Se oía algo desesperado.

No quiso responderle. Sabía que conversar de aquello era recordar el suceso anterior y no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

-Yo ese día, estaba borracho- se excusaba el peli negro-. No tenía deseos de acostarme con ella, yo tenía muchas copas de más.

Lo escuchaba hablar, aquellas excusas baratas que le decía ¿Creía que era tan tonta para creerle eso? Si hubiese partido con que le gustaba la chica y quiso cogérsela. Pudiera haber sido más doloroso, pero por lo menos estaría diciendo la verdad. Como estaba de espaldas a él, no podía ver la cara de angustia que traía el chico pero Ino sabía que si lo veía puede que poco le importaría.

-¿Terminaste tus mentiras? –Habló con fuerza la rubia-. Solo deseo decirte una sola cosa no me busques, ni me hables. Creo que esto murió el día que me fuiste infiel.

Ino avanzó a paso lento pero firme. En ningún momento quiso darse la vuelta, en ningún momento quiso enfrentarlo, y ahora que se iba sin haberle visto su cara le dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

.

Sasori recibió el mensaje de Sakura contento con su petición. Aunque esperaba que la cita fuera entre ella y él. No le molestaba salir con los amigos de ella, de hecho le agradaba, así podría conocerlos. Después de un día agitado esperaba obtener un rato libre con la chica que le gustaba. Como su junta con Sakura no había funcionado en la tarde, esperaba que ahora sus planes pudieran hacerse realidad.

Escuchó un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

-¿Sasori puedo entrar?

-¡Sí! –gritó el peli rojo.

Por la puerta se asomó la larga cabellera negra de su amigo Itachi y luego la hermosa cabellera azulada de su amiga Konan. Los dos entraron sonrientes a la habitación. Konan con gracia se abalanzó a Sasori para darle un acogedor abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás Sasori? –le dijo melosa la de ojos azulinos.

-¡Córrete Konan! –le gritó entretenido.

Konan se alejó riendo. No es que Konan quisiera con Sasori, la verdad es que ella era así con todos sus amigos de la infancia y jugueteaba con ellos solo para molestarlos.

-¿Irás donde Ino? –preguntó Itachi sentado al borde de la cama.

-Pues sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó curioso.

-Por nada –respondió su amigo.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio momentáneo.

-Recuerdo cuando nos juntábamos todos –habló tranquilamente Konan-. Solo espero que esto no se arruine por una mujer.

Itachi y Sasori la miraron confundidos ¿Qué había querido decir?

.

Naruto y Sasuke se saludaron correctamente. No alegres, pero tampoco enojados. No se habían visto desde hace lo de Sakura, pero eso ya no importaba ¿No?

-Tantas fiestas de corrido ya como que me estresan –dijo algo divertido el rubio.

-Naruto, ¿no te has dado cuenta que todos nuestros fines de semanas son así? –dijo ahora Sasuke con el mismo tono de voz.

-Quiero decir, que hace tiempo que no vivíamos tantos festejos polémicos –rio sin ganas-. Desde Karin.

-Hmp, Karin se fue. Ya no tenemos que aguantar sus peleas con Sakura –dijo.

Miró a Naruto de reojo, esperaba que al nombrar a la peli rosa no le causara cierto daño, pero no vio melancolía en sus ojos. Supuso que estaba bien.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hinata? –preguntó el moreno, tratando evidentemente de cambiar el tema por si acaso.

-No la he visto –confesó el rubio.

-Creí que estabas interesado en ella –habló el de cabellos azabaches.

-Si lo estoy-dijo el rubio-. Pero no he tenido unos buenos días.

-A Hinata le gustas, deberías hablar con ella.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero no quiero hacerlo.

Sasuke pensaba que Naruto era tonto por comportarse así con la bella Hinata. Era una de esas muchachas que destacaba mucho por su belleza e inteligencia, había escuchado que tenía bastantes pretendientes debajo de su sombra. Pero por otro lado entendía la tristeza del rubio por cierta otra muchacha, a lo mejor tendría que dejárselo al tiempo para que sanara esa herida. Sakura no era de olvido fácil.

-Vamos, nos deben estar esperando –dijo Naruto.

.

Ino ordenó el último detalle que le faltaba, ladear el pequeño cuadro que tanto amaba su madre para que quedara de la forma correcta. Sus padres habían salido de viajes a ver a su abuela en la costa, no llegarían hasta el lunes.

-¿Qué hago con esto Ino? –escuchó a Tenten.

Hace poco se había enterado que su amiga había llegado de su viaje a China y había realizado su junta para festejar su regreso.

-Tíralo a la basura, no sirven de nada.

La peli castaña Tenten tiró todos aquellos papeles rotos que había encontrado esparcidos por todo el dormitorio de la Yamanaka. Sabía que eran las cartas que nunca se atrevió a pasárselas al Nara. Se devolvió para encontrarse con su amiga que pasaba la escoba por todos los rincones.

-No sabes lo entusiasmada que estoy de ver a las demás –dijo la de ojos castaños carismática.

-No te preocupes, será una sorpresa. Se contentaran mucho de tu llegada –dijo Ino amable.

-¿Ino? -. Preguntó Tenten mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones-. No tuve la oportunidad de preguntártelo pero, ¿Estas bien?

Ino la miró seria. Había parado de barrer y bufó cuando quiso retomar la actividad.

-Si Tenten, estoy bien –dijo en un suspiro cansado.

A decir verdad la Yamanaka ya se estaba aburriendo de todas aquellas preguntas que como mensaje tenía el si estaba bien. No solo Sakura y Hinata se lo preguntaba todo el tiempo, sino que todos aquellos conocidos que veía a veces.

-¿Estas segura? No te veo muy motivada-dijo Tenten algo molesta.

Quería que esta junta fuera divertida, quería ver a sus amigos y no toleraba que Ino estuviera con una sonrisa fingida.

-Tranquila amiga, que es solo cansancio –habló la rubia.

El timbre sonó una vez. Tenten se sobresaltó y rápidamente se escondió en la cocina. Ino suspiró y abrió la puerta con la sonrisa más fingida que pudo haber colocado.

-Hinata, Kiba, Shino. Que gusto de verlos –expresó la de ojos azulinos.

-Hola Ino-chan –sonrió tímidamente la de cabellos negros azulados.

Se abrazaron mutuamente e Ino saludó al resto de los integrantes.

-Creí que vendrías con Naruto-le dijo la rubia a la Hyuuga cuando se hubieron visto solas.

Hinata apenó un poco su mirada.

-No lo he visto, no sé nada de él –dijo triste.

-Oh Hinata-dijo la Yamanaka mientras la abrazaba por los hombros-. No te preocupes estoy segura de que podrás verlo hoy.

-Eso espero-respondió la de ojos perla.

A menudo que pasaba el tiempo más integrantes se unían en el hogar de la de ahora cabellos cortos. Podía divisar las caras de su amigo Chouji comiendo papitas, a Lee jugueteando y alzando la llama de su juventud. Podía ver por otro lado a Tenten escondida tontamente para que nadie la viera y a Neji, el primo de Hinata, sentado en un rincón con su común y corriente cara de cubito de hielo. Cuando oyó nuevamente el timbre abrió la puerta y sonrió tranquila.

-Naruto, Sasuke, pensé que no vendrían.

-Claro que no nos perderíamos tu junta Ino –dijo exaltado el rubio.

-Claro, pasen.

Dejó que Sasuke y Naruto pasaran hacia sus aposentos. Cerró la puerta. Esperen. Sasuke había venido. Sakura vendrá.

Se golpeó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho. Ahora tendrían que verse la cara.

.

Sasori pasó a recoger a Sakura. Le había pedido prestada la motocicleta a Itachi. Adoró el gesto de la peli rosa al sorprenderse de aquel medio de transporte.

-¿Nunca has andado en una de estas? –preguntó divertido.

-Pues no, esto es nuevo para mí-sonrió la Haruno.

Sasori colocó con cuidado el casco de protección en la cabeza de Sakura, tapando su delicado rostro. Él también se puso el suyo y espero hasta que la peli rosa estuviera completamente cómoda para partir. Acelero cuando ya estuvieron listos. Se contentó cuando sintió los delgados brazos de la de ojos verdes alrededor de su torso. Pegados a él para no caerse. Quiso decirle que nada pasaría, pero se sentía tan cómodo con sus brazos rodeándole que no quiso matar el momento.

Llegaron en cosa de minutos a la casa de la Yamanaka. Se oía bulla y ajetreo dentro del recinto. Al parecer lo estaban pasando bien. Sakura se aliso la blusa y le dio la mano a Sasori. La peli rosa con cuidado tocó el timbre.

Ino escuchó hastiada el sonoro ruido del timbre que ya le estaba colmando la paciencia. Abrió la puerta brusca, ahora sin esa sonrisa fingida y se encontró con los hermosos orbes de la peli rosa contenta.

-Hola Cerda –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-dijo en tono de sorpresa- Creí que vendrías más tarde.

-Pues no, llegue temprano –dijo la pelirosa en tono burlón.

La Haruno agarró del antebrazo al peli rojo y entró sin permiso a los aposentos de su amiga. Vio a todos, y se alegró de que allí estuviesen.

-¡Dobe ven aquí y dame esa botella de whisky!

Naruto se asomó por uno de los tantos pasillos de la Yamanaka. Venía feliz, de eso no cabía duda pero cuando alzó su mirada y contempló la presencia de la Haruno junto al mismo chico que la había besado, rápidamente su sonrisa desapareció. Sasuke quien venía más atrás miró confundido al rubio que se había quedado parado como idiota, estuvo a punto de insultarlo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que veía.

-Que me lleve el diablo-susurró Ino.

Sakura quien también había quedado sorprendida por las dos presencias soltó rápidamente el ante brazo de Sasori. Desvió la mirada algo vergonzosa, pero rápidamente los saludó con la mano con una leve sonrisa. Gracias al cielo que nadie se había dado cuenta de aquella incomodidad. Sakura no quiso acercarse así que se fue a saludar a sus otros amigos.

-No creí que vendría- susurró el rubio a Sasuke.

-Ni yo –mintió el azabache.

Tenía más que claro que vendría, pero no se esperaba la presencia del idiota con cabello rojo. Oyó al rubio refunfuñar algo.

-¡Aquí llegó el whisky! –gritó adentrándose a la sala donde estaban todos.

El Uchiha no quiso incorporarse de inmediato. Se apoyó en la oscura pared que daba a un mismo pasillo. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. No quería verla con aquel tipo, pero no podía demostrar nada frente a sus compañeros. Estaba en una situación verdaderamente complicada, y lo hastiaba por completo.

.

No sintió cuando la blanquecina mano de su amiga le tocó su desnudo hombro.

-Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí sola? –Le habló la peli rosa.

Hinata sonrió.

-Solo quería tomar algo de aire fresco- confesó.

Y no era mentira, la verdad es que se sentía sofocada alrededor de todos los chicos gritando y divirtiéndose, pero la sofocaba aún más la presencia de Naruto, que no le hablara. Cuando lo vio llegar junto a Sasuke rápidamente sus mejillas se prendieron, esperaba que este la saludara con su respectivo animo de siempre o mejor, con un beso en la mejilla. Pero no fue tan expresivo, saludó a todos por igual con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada la muchacha de ojos jade.

-No, nada. Gracias por preguntar –le dijo amable la de ojos perla-. Escuché que viniste con Sasori-kun.

-Pues sí –sopló con cansancio- Si hubiese sabido que vinieron esos dos no lo había traído...

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó la Hyuuga que no había escuchado lo último que dijo su amiga.

-Nada –movió sus manos frenéticamente.

Dio gracias a dios que no la hubiese escuchado.

-chicas entren tengo que mostrarles algo –se asomó por el ventanal trasero la rubia.

.

Todos estaban reunidos en la salita de la Yamanaka. Algunos más incómodos que otros. La de ojos azulinos les había dicho que tenía algo que mostrarles y ya estaban molestos por la demora.

-¡Listo! –llegó corriendo Ino-. Hoy, es decir, esta reunión no fue por nada. La verdad es que les tenemos una sorpresa.

-¿Tenemos? –dijo Kiba.

-Si- dijo Ino- Tenten pasa ya.

De pronto la hermosa Tenten que traía en esta oportunidad el cabello suelto saludó a todos los presentes con una enorme sonrisa.

-_Ni jao -_Saludó Tenten en chino.

Todos se abalanzaron hacia ella. Hace solo unas semanas que se había ido pero se notaba tanto su falta de presencia que sentían como si hubiesen sido meses.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Estalló la peli rosa-. ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

-No podía, era una sorpresa –decía contenta.

Los saludos siguieron por un buen rato. Sakura salió nuevamente al patio trasero perteneciente a la Yamanaka y suspiró de alegría. Alegría de ver a su amiga. Se sentó en el mojado césped alargado y con sus palmas lo sintió un momento.

-¿Qué haces? –escuchó.

Sasori se sentó a su lado. En sus manos llevaba un vaso plástico lleno de un líquido algo amarillento, o mejor dicho, cerveza.

-Pues, nada –dijo la peli rosa incorporándose.

-¿Sabes? Te ves muy bonita hoy –comentó.

Sakura rio.

-Gracias –dijo sonriente.

-Mm ¿Quieres cerveza? –le ofreció de su vaso.

-No, gracias. No soy muy buena bebiendo –se excusó la Haruno.

-¿Segura, no te apetece otra cosa? –preguntó el de pelos rojizos.

-No, estoy bien –respondió la muchacha.

Los dos se quedaron en un corto silencio, que se vio interrumpido por la misma voz de Sasori.

-Sakura-dijo-. ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-Claro-le sonrió la pelirosa.

-Pues, bueno-dijo algo tembloroso-. Hace días que quería decirte algo.

-Dime.

-Pues yo…

-¡Sakura! –Gritó Ino-. ¡Ven de inmediato!

Sakura bufó.

-Cerda maleducada –susurró-. No importa, Sasori dime.

-No te preocupes, te digo luego –dijo tranquilo.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó confusa la de ojos verdes-. Está bien, vuelvo de inmediato.

-No te aflijas, tomate tu tiempo-murmuró el peli rojo cuando la otra ya se había ido.

.

-¿Qué quieres Cerda? No vez que estaba conversando con Sasori –recriminó la Haruno.

-Pues no me importa, ven y ayúdame-habló la rubia.

Las dos entraron a la cocina. La muchacha de verde mirada pudo notar la gran cantidad de vasos pequeños esparcidos en la mesa de centro.

-Vierte el Vodka en todos los vasos, jugaremos a los "Cortitos" –dijo Ino.

-¿Los cortitos? ¿No podemos jugar a algo que nos deje menos borrachos? –dijo sarcástica la peli rosa.

Los cortitos eran otro juego que practicaban los chicos en sus idas de juerga. Se hacía una pregunta para todos, y cada uno debía responder la pregunta en el menos tiempo posible. Agregando que la respuesta no podía repetirse. El que perdía debía tomar uno de aquellos vasos pequeños, de un trago y sin acompañante como jugo o bebidas.

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó la Yamanaka.

-Si –dijo la pelirosa hastiada por el fuerte olor del licor.

-Okey, llévalos y entrega uno a cada uno. Yo voy de inmediato.

Sakura salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de pequeños vasos. Hiso que se reunieran todos en la salita y cuando ya se vieron todos en sus posiciones entrego un vaso a cada uno.

-¡Ino ya está! –gritó la peli rosa para que su amiga la escuchara.

-Empecemos el juego-dijo emocionada Ino con tres botellas de licores fuertes en sus manos.

.

Habían pasado dos horas desde su encuentro. Algunos más borrachos que otros se había quedado dormidos en los sillones y los otros aún en pie, seguían en el juego.

-Muy bien Tenten, te toca hacer la pregunta –dijo Sakura con su voz algo tropezona.

-¡Sí! –Aplaudo la de cabellos castaño-. Yo digo, nombres que empiecen con la letra K.

-¿¡Que!? Eso es muy fácil-chistó el rubio que yacía algo entonado pero no alcanzando a estar ebrio-. Hace otra.

-Entonces di una tú, niño bonito – dijo molesta la castaña.

-Okey, yo pregunto, nombres de objetos que hay en el baño –dijo alegre el rubio-. Como por ejempló jabón.

-Pasta de dientes-dijo Sasuke, que estaba completamente bien.

-¡Cepillo de dientes! –gritó Lee.

-Peine-dijo Neji tranquilo.

-Acondicionador-dijo feliz Tenten.

Sintió que todo el mundo la miraba. ¿Sería su turno? Su vista estaba borrosa y sentía que todo el mundo le daba vueltas. Se sentía fatal.

-Sakura te toca –dijo Sasori que yacía a su lado.

-¿Me toca a mí? –dijo borracha la peli rosa.

-Uy esta mujer –chistó la castaña-. Bébelo por perder.

Tenten le dejó en frente a ella un pequeño vaso lleno de licor. Cuando olió el fuerte hedor quiso vomitar, pero inconscientemente llevó el vaso a su boca, saboreando todo el contenido que escoció su garganta.

-Sigamos –aplaudía feliz la de ojos chocolate que llevaba un cierto tinte rojo en sus mejillas- ¿Quién pregunta?

-Yo- Se ofreció el peli rojo.

Sasori también estaba algo borracho. No era de beber licores fuertes, prefería la cerveza y ya. Hace rato que tenía una pregunta en mente, una que quería hacer y quería decirla para quitarse esa sensación amarga.

-Mi pregunta es la siguiente-comenzó-. Sakura.

La muchacha lo miró confundida.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

**Hola todos y todas que siguen mi historia. Hoy, por fin, les traigo el octavo capítulo de Operación propuesta de amor. Primero agradecer a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario y segundo disculparme por mi ineficacia en el capitulo anterior. Puede que a algunos no les haya gustado el cap anterior y créanme que a mi tampoco. Debido a mi apuro por querer subir rápido los capítulos hice un mal cap 7. Espero que este les agrade y les aumenten las ganas de seguir con la historia. Quiero disculparme también por mi demora y tratare de subirlos mas rápido. **

**SuzyFei09**


End file.
